


Secret

by witchagurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Seo Youngho | Johnny-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchagurl/pseuds/witchagurl
Summary: Johnny was so shocked. For a second he was angry. How dare his father betrayed his mother. But then he came to realize.“I have a brother,” Johnny whispered softly.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, unbeta-ed

               It was a cold night, where the young man leaned on a balcony. His eyes swept the area below him and he inhaled deeply.  The party that went behind him felt so dull. He was bored with his life. Like everything was so in order. Straight line without a hitch.

               He huffed and leaned his body forward, closed his eyes when the wind caressed his face and his brown hair softly.

               “Be careful, Young Master. We don’t want you fall from here,” a voice suddenly interrupted his quiet thought.

               “Doyoung,” he greeted, turned his body to face the young man before him.

               “Johnny,” answered the black haired man. “What are you doing here alone?”

               Johnny shrugged and turned back around. “I was bored,” he said simply.

               He heard Doyoung approached him. “Why? You usually excited to attend this kind of party,” asked Doyoung.

               Johnny made a face, “I think you mistake it with someone else. I never like this kind of party where the people just talk and show off like ‘ _Look at this new dress, i got it straight from Milan, oh do you see i just got a new condo or whatever_ ’.”

               Johnny high pitched voice brought a chuckle of his friend,  Johnny  just rolled his eyes.

                “Well, you once like that, Johnny.”

               “I would never,” Johnny opposed.

               “How about those time in high school, where Seo Johnny always dressed up like a model straight of magazine, or changed his car almost all the time, or change his girlfriend every few days or so,” Doyoung said with a smirk.

               “That’s in the past Doyoung!” said Johnny, “I’ve changed now, I became more mature.”

               “If you said so,” Doyoung smiled.

               “Why are you so annoying Doyoung?”

               “Because I’m your bestfriend, this is my job to annoy you.”

               “Unbelievable,” Johnny shook his head.

               “I want a change, Doyoung, something that make my life better.”

               That night, Johnny never thought that his wish would be fulfilled quickly.

***

               Seo Johnny is the only heir of Seo Corporation, company that has various business involved in hotels  and real estates. He grew up with a golden spoon where he got almost everything he wanted. Except few things, like his parents’ time.

               His parents didn’t really neglect him. They just had a less time to spend with him than any other families. They met for dinner at least two or three times a month, depended on their parents schedule. His mother tried to call or VC-ed him twice a week, his father always never failed to congratulate him on every achievements he got in university, whether as a student or as a basketball player.

               He thought he did a decent job in his university. He got pretty good grades and he was one of the star player in their university basketball team. He was popular, he got a lot of friends, and had few great bestfriends that he loved dearly.

               But sometimes he felt jealous, when he saw his friend spent their times with their brothers. How Kun always babied his baby brother Renjun, cooked anything the first year wanted. How Jaehyun taught Jeno basket, so he could enter the basketball team. How Taeyong tutored his carefree brother Jaemin so he could pass his classes. Even Jungwoo and his cousin Mark always took time to shop together.

               Although he could always join his friends, he felt lonely. He want his own brother or sister that he could dot and annoy. But he was the only child, and both his parents were only child too. So he didin’t have cousins at all. And he wouldn’t even be able to have a sibling too. Because of his parent.

               His parents relationship was different. Johnny realized it since he was child. His parent acted like a bestfriend instead of couple. He knew they loved each other, but not the kind that he saw on his friends’ parents.

               He asked about it in highschool. His mother then explained everything. How both of his parent got a lot of suitors since they were young, but both of them didn’t really feel the attraction. Their grandparents pressured them so they could continue their family line. They were so stressed because they wanted to achieve a lot before settling down. Until they met each other.

               His mother said that when we met for the first time, they felt the spark. Not the kind of ‘love-spark’ but the spark that you felt when you found person that could match you. They had same goals, and agreed to marry because they felt they could understand each other. So they got married, and after few years of marriage, Johnny was born. They agreed to only have one child. Both of them loved Johnny dearly, and they raised him properly.

               He was so shocked and angry. But then he could see it, the partnership and companionship his parents had. And it made him realized, they loved each other only in different way from the one he wanted. He started to accept it. Because in their world, while everyone tried to tackle down another, family was the only one that they could trust. So having both parents on his back and them on each other was a great gift.

***

               Johnny dropped his body on the couch. He was so tired of the basketball practice. Their coach grilled them for the upcoming match.

               His phone rang, blindly he grabbed his backpack and reached it. He squinted his eyes to check the caller ID. Taeyong.

               “Hey, Yong,” he greeted slowly.

_“Where are you John, I’m in your dorm but Jungwoo said you haven’t came back.”_

               “Shit! I forget to tell you, Yongie. I came back to my house. I need to grab few things. I’ll be back tomorrow morning, sorry,” Johnny felt bad, he promised to get dinner with Taeyong. They haven’t been able to catch up for few weeks because they had so many assignments to finish.

_“Well, you owe me lunch then.”_

               “Got it! See you tomorrow Yongie.”

_“ ’Kay.”_

               Johnny sighed as he hung up. He was really busy lately. He was on his third year and he felt like he got no time to breath. The professors gave them bunch  of assignments, the basketball practices getting harder,then there was an internship that he had to think about too. He just felt so tired.

               His house was so quiet, although there were some maids, cooks, and security guards, all of them mind their own business. He called one of his maid to prepare chamomile tea and brought it to his room.

               When he passed his father study, the door was slightly ajar. Kim Sungjae, the butler that work for them since decades ago hold some envelopes. He put them on his father’s desk except one.

               Uncle Sungjae’s face darkened when he checked the envelope then brought it with him as he left the room.

               On instinct, Johnny moved away so could be hidden. It was weird, he thought. He never saw Uncle Sungjae looked angry. He was always the kind butler that raised Johnny with a gentle smile.

               He followed the old man, surprised when he saw Uncle Sungjae brought the letter to backyard. He took a match and lit it up, ready to burn the letter when one of the maid called him. He crumpled the envelope with a stoic face before he throw it into the bin. When he returned to the house, Johnny ran and reached the bin in no time (thanks to his long legs) and took the crumpled paper.

               He put it on his jacket then got back inside to his room. His maid had put the tea on his nightstand. He drank it slowly to calm his nerves.

               Slowly he pulled the envelope and tried to straighten it. On the front his father’s name was written. Behind of it, Lee Mi Ja, was written. No adress.

               He opened the envelope, inside a paper with a neat handwritting was seen.

               He began to read.

_Seo Dong Hyeon-ssi,_

_I’m sorry that I have to write to you again._

_You haven’t replied to any of my letters. So I thought I have to write you one again. Actually I want to meet you in person so I can explain clearly._

_I don’t want to be seen as a pushy person, but it’s urgent and I don’t think I have lot of times left._

_Like I told you in previous letters, my health has declined, the cancer spread very quickly, and I think my time will come soon. But I don’t think I’ll be able to leave in peace if I didn’t tell you the truth._

_I know I shouldn’t bother you again. After all, back then your mother had made sure that in no way we would be together. We came from different background. I realized that. So when you left me to study abroad and broke up,I accepted it._

_But then I heard you got married. I saw in the news, you looked content. Your bride is so beautiful and come from the same back background as you. So honestly I was happy for you._

_But fate seem like to play with our lives. I don’t know whether you remember or try to forget it. 19 years ago when you came to the cafe where I worked, i thought i was dreaming. It’s been 7 years since the last time we met but you still took my breath away. I tried to hid, but then you saw me. For second I could see your regret Dong Hyeon-ssi. But don’t blame anyone if the fate didn’t let us together._

_That night, when you said you want to spent our last time together, I should refuse. You have your wife. But I think I was weak too, I love you Dong Hyeon-ssi, you, the young master that love orphaned girl like me, that always made me happy. It was both of our fault. And I regret it so much that you betrayed your wife like that. Maybe its karma for me, for hurting another woman like that whether she knew it or not._

_I left to different city after that night, I don’t want to have a chance to encounter you again. But then I found out that I was pregnant. The only man that I spent the night with was you. So it wasn’t hard to guess who’s the father._

_Back then I thought I’ve made lot of mistakes already. So I didn’t tell you. When the baby was born, I was so happy. It was a boy, and he bring joy to my life. I love him so much. For me he is mine alone, so I didn’t tell him about you. And fortunately he didn’t ask._

_His name is Lee Donghyuck, I gave him my last name. He has the same smile as you, and sometime it hurts to be reminded about you. He makes me strong because I want to give him the world._

_But then we found out about my sickness, my sun, started lose it’s light. He worked so hard now that I’m not able to. He lost his chance to enjoy his life because of me and I feel really sorry for him. There’s no other, just both of us. I can’t imagine what would happen to Donghyuck if I left. But  I know he is strong, he got the stubborness from both of us._

_I won’t ask anything of you Dong Hyeon-ssi. I just want to tell you the truth before I die. I want you to know that out there, there is Donghyuck. A son that has same smile of you. I won’t ask you anything, just a knowledge that fate has granted me happiness throu Donghyuck._

_Lee Mi Ja_

               Johnny was so shocked. For a second he was angry. How dare his father betrayed his mother. But then he came to realize.

               “I have a brother,” Johnny whispered softly


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny couldn’t believe what had happened. It didn’t turn out as he expected. He expected a lot of screams, insults and angry words. Not this calm conversation.

It took some time for reality to sink in. He, Seo Johnny, had a half brother. A brother that shared  the Seo bloodline. It didn’t feel real.

Too many things jumbled in his mind. First, his father’s betrayal. He still couldn’t believe that his father betrayed his mother. Although they never loved each other as couple, at least he thought they had faith in each other. He really respected his father. But now his good impression of his father was scattered. He couldn’t help but think his father as a cheater.

The second was his mother. He felt afraid for her. What if she knew, she would be really hurt. His mother was strong woman, he knew that. Growing up as heiress to big company shaped her into a respected woman, a great leader. But surely his father betrayal would bring her to pain. He didn’t want that.

The third, this Lee Mi Ja. Looked like she was his father past lover. It might be in the past, but he was sure his father really loved her back then by the way he dared to betray her mother. He couldn’t help but despised this unknown woman. It’s his father mistake too, but he was sure the woman had bigger fault.

The fourth, his half brother. He always wanted a brother or sister, but not this way. He wanted to have his own siblings. From his own parents, not from other people. But there’s no way to deny that the boy shared the same blood as him. And judging by the letter, both the woman and her son led a pretty hard life.

He was angry, confused, and felt pity. For his family and the woman with her son, for all of them that were stuck in this situation. But a small part of him was curious. About this woman and her son. He wanted to see them for real. He wanted to see the people that could threaten his family.

“What should I do,” Johnny asked himself. “Wait, it said she had sent some letters, I have to find them.”

Johnny got up, the letters would give him a clue about this woman. If she wanted a reply, she at least would leave an address in the previous letter.  Thinking about that, what is Uncle Sungjae’s role on all of this, how could he tried to burn the letter. He must have known something. But Johnny was sure it’d be impossible to get an answer from him. Uncle Sungjae was very loyal to his family, for him doing that, he must have a reason.

The first thing he did was going to his father study. He entered the room and then locked the door. He checked the drawers of his father. None of the letters there were from Lee Mi Ja. He checked the bookshelf and found nothing. But then his eyes turned toward an old book on the top shelf. He remembered it was his father favourite book, he told him that it was from an important person. Back then Johnny didn’t really thought about it.

Now that truth was revealed, he got a hunch that the book had something to do with the woman. He took the book and opened carefully. It was worn down, his father must’ve read it all the time.

He checked the pages and found nothing. He almost gave up when he arrived on the last page. There he could see some writing.

_Fate is never cruel, it just have it’s own way to turn our life around before it helps us find our happiness. Always have faith that everything happens with intention._

L.M.J

He was right. The initial clearly showed it was from the woman. For his father to keep this book meant he still at least thought about the woman. The book was covered in brown leather. Johnny felt some bump on the flat surface and fiddled with the cover to check if there was something there when he felt some paper between the book’s cover and the leather cover. He pulled it slowly, it wasn’t a paper, it was a picture of his young father with a woman. He was sure she was Lee Mi Ja.

The woman looked so pretty. Both of them looked like they were in early twenty. His father looked at the woman with eyes full of love that even the picture couldn’t hid it. Johnny never saw that look when his parents were together. And for second he wanted to rip the picture apart. But his rational mind prevented him to.

He turned the picture, and saw same neat handwritting :

 _Mi Ja & Dong Hyeon, our safe haven when everything is hard_.

He took out his phone and took a photo of the picture with it. Then he put back the picture to its previous place. He returned the book to the shelf, at least now he had Lee Mi Ja’s picture and the place that might give him a clue about the woman.

He opened the door and was surprised to face Uncle Sungjae directly before him.

“Young Master,” Sungjae greeted.

“Uncle,” he greeted back, tried to maintain his expression.

“What are you doing here, Young Master? I heard from the maid that you returned but when I checked your room, you weren’t there.”

“I was looking for some book Uncle. I know that Dad have it, I’ve seen it before. I need it to finish an assignment,” Johnny was glad that his voice didn’t waver.

“Have you found it?”

Johnny shook his head, “Dad must’ve moved it. I can’t find it.”

“Do you need me to find it?”asked Sungjae.

“No need Uncle, I’ll go to the public library tomorrow then. I just thought why not borrow it from Dad now that I’m here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Uncle, I’m sure. Now I’ll go to my room and sleep. Today’s practice really worn me down,” Johnny smiled slightly.

“Don’t you want to have dinner first?”

“Nah, I’m full Uncle. I’ve grabbed some food after practice, see you tomorrow” Johnny nodded then walked back to his room.

Once in the room, he released his breath, “Shit, that was close.”

***

Johnny went back to his dorm the next day. It was Saturday so he was free.

“Hyung,” Mark greeted him as he entered the dorm. He was lucky to share the floor with all of his bestfriend. So the common room was like their own. The boy was lying in the couch with a book opened on his chest.

“Hey Mark, where’re the others?” Johnny looked around. It was too quiet.

Mark shrugged, “All of them are still sleeping, I think. I haven’t seen any of them since I woke up.”

Johnny chuckled and ruffled Mark’s hair before went to his room. He had his own room and he was thankful for the privacy.

He opened his phone and looked at the picture that he took last night. His father and the woman were on some kind of park. He could see the fountain behind the couple. It looked familiar, Johnny realized. He must’ve been there before.

It took some time but he remembered it now. When he was in elementary school, his dad used to bring him to this park to practice basketball when they had a chance. He always asked why they went there when they could go to better place that had better field. But his father just smiled and and answered because it was quiet so they can play freely without the prying eyes.

Now he knew the real reason why his father chose the place. _Their safe haven_ , he remembered.

Johnny knew what should he do. He grabbed his jacket and left his room.

“You’re leaving already?” Jaehyun asked from the couch he shared with Mark.

“Yeah, I have lunch date with Taeyong,” Johnny answered shortly.

Jaehyun and Mark looked at each other. “But it’s just 10 A.M,” Mark murmured. Jaehyun just shrugged.

***

It took almost an hour for Johnny to arrive in the park. He was lost for a while, haven’t visited it for a long time. He parked his car but was hesitated to get out.

“What the fuck am I doing here!?” Johnny rubbed his face. He should just left this place. What’s the point of going to this place. He didn’t even know what would he do next.

He exhaled loudly. Ready to turned the car around when his eyes caught a glimpse of someone. He squinted his eyes and was surprised. The woman was Lee Mi Ja. Johnny was sure. Although she looked older, but there’s no mistake seeing her features. The fate must be really wanted to mess his life. Now that he got a chance to know the truth there’s no way he let it go.

Johnny opened the door and got out. The woman was walking slowly, her eyes took the surrounding area with a serene expression. Johnny kept the distance while following here. Just as he thought, the woman walked toward the fountain in the middle of the park. She then took a seat on bench next to the fountain.

Johnny hesitated, should he approached her or not. But what for? It’s not like he could just ask whether she was his father’s past lover. Or about his half brother.

In the end, his curiousity won. He walked toward her hesitantly, half of him wanted to turn around and forget everything, but the other half wanted to find the truth.

The woman saw him and smiled slightly. She was really beautiful, Johnny thought when their eyes met.

“Erm.. may I sit here?” Johnny asked, “I’m looking for my friend but they aren’t here yet.”

“Sure,” the woman moved slightly to give space for Johnny.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Johnny asked.

The woman – Mi Ja- raised her brows, “Why do you ask? Do you want to kidnap me?”

“Wha-?! No, of course not!” Johnny was flustered. He could feel his cheek burn slightly.

Mi Ja chuckled, “I was kidding. You look so afraid and tense.”

Johnny couldn’t believe it. Yesterday he was so adamant to hate this woman. But here, she made him flustered like a child in seconds.

“To answer your question, yes I’m waiting for someone, but I don’t think they will come,” Mi Ja said as she looked away.

“Why do you say that?” Johnny asked.

“It just a hunch of this old woman.”

“You’re not that old,” Johnny argued.

“Am I?” Mi Ja smiled.

“You really aren’t old. I think you are same age as my Mom and she isn’t old.”

“You’re so kind. Your parents must be proud of you.”

Johnny choked. His parents, yeah, they were the reason why he was here.

“Thank you..”

“My name is Mi Ja.”

“Thank you Mi Ja-ssi. I am Youngho.”

“Youngho,” Mi Ja repeated. “That’s beautiful name. How old are you?”

“I’m twenty two years old.”

“Oh, you are older than my son,” Mi Ja said.

“Your son?” Johnny asked.

Mi Ja nodded, “He is nineteen. But sometime I think he acted more mature than his age.”

“Ah I see.. what is his name?”

“His name is Lee Donghyuck. My little sunshine,” Mi Ja eyes were full of love as she said her son name.

Johnny couldn’t help but wonder, how could this kind woman had ability to tear up his family. She looked so gentle and calm.

The woman grimaced as she touched her stomach.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked instantly.

The woman just nodded, “I’m okay. I am not supposed to go around a lot, but I was so bored and need a fresh air.”

“Are you.... sick?”

“Kind of,” Mi Ja answered. “But it’s okay, everything will be okay.”

That second, Johnny felt pity toward her. His rational mind kept blaming her, but his heart just full of worry as he saw her tried to look fine. His line of thought was cut by his phone.

He pulled out his phone. It’s Taeyong.

“Your friend?” Mi Ja asked.

“Yeah, may I?” Johnny pointed his phone

“Sure, go ahead.”

Johnny got up and took few steps away.

“Hey John.”

“Hey.”

“I’m on the usual place. I’ll wait you here, okay?”

“Sure, I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Johnny walked back to Mi Ja, “Sorry, I have to go. My friend’s waiting. Nice to meet you Mi Ja-ssi.” He bowed.

“Nice to meet you too Youngho. I hope we can meet again later,” Mi Ja smiled and it made Johnny’s heart clenched slightly.

“Yeah, see you,” Johnny said.

Mi Ja just nodded and waved her hand.

Johnny couldn’t believe what had happened. It didn’t turn out as he expected. He expected  a lot of screams, insults and angry words. Not this calm conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you met him before?”  
> “I don’t think so,” his mother shook her head.  
> “What’s his name, Mom?”  
> “His name is Youngho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Donghyuck side. I'll switch between Johnny and Donghyuck in the future.Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting :)

The restaurant was really busy. Every table were filled by customers and the waiters could be seen darted from table to table without a break.

One of them was Donghuck. They nineteen years old who never forgot to put a smile on his tired face.

“Hyung, the customer on table three asked for a glass of water,” he told one of the cooks behind the counter.

“Okay, wait a minute,” the cook turned to get the water.

Donghyuck used the seconds to take a breather. He was really tired. It’s his second job today. And he still had few hours before he could go home.

“Here you go, Donghyuck-ah.”

“Thanks Yuta-hyung.”

Donghyuck inhaled a deep breath before going back to front area. ‘ _Just hold on for few more hours,’_ he said to himself.

***

“Donghyuck! Taeil hyung want to talk to you,” Yuta called the younger that was cleaning the table.

“Huh? Okay,” Donghyuck then walked toward his manager office. He knocked lightly before entering the small office.

“You called me, Hyung?” Donghyuck asked the manager.

Taeil, the manager that also the owner of the restaurant, nodded.

“Here,” Taeil pushed an envelope to Donghyuck, “This month salary.”

“But Hyung, today isn’t the payday,” Donghyuck hesitated to take the envelope.

“I know, but I heard you talked to Yuta that you needed money for your mother medicine. So, I give you this earlier.”

Donghyuck couldn’t believe it. He teared up slightly. His manager was really kind. He was lucky that he got this job.

Back then when they found out about her mother sickness, Donghyuck started looking for jobs he could do. His mother couldn’t really work due to her sickness. So she quit from her job as a kindergarten teacher. Because her body couldn’t handle to take care of the five years old students that were really actives.

Of course there’s no way they could survive if Donghyuck didn’t get jobs. They need the money for everyday expenses. All of her mother savings were going to her treatment. The 17 years old then, could only get a part time job because of his school. Once he graduated from high school he wanted to look for full time job. But his mother didn’t allow him. She wanted him to go to college. She knew Donghyuck always wanted to get higher education. So he applied on schoolarship to be an elementary school teacher. He always wanted to apply on art departement in different circumstance. But he needed to be rational. He needed jobs that he could rely on. At least with a degree on education he could always work as a tutor as a side job. His mother was really happy when he got the schoolarship and Donghyuck thought he made a right decision.

Being in collage meant he got a more flexibel study hours. So he got three part time jobs. The first one was on convenient store, he knew it’s cliche, but the salary wasn’t so bad. The second was tutoring few kids privately for one and half hour long each session. And last was on this restaurant.

He met Taeil a year ago when he looked for his third job. The restaurant was looking for a waiter. So he applied. Taeil instantly took a liking on his bright personality and hired him. He loved it the most to work on this restaurant. He had really great and kind co-workers. Since he was the youngest, the older ones always took care of him. Yuta was snarky, but he always made sure Donghyuck took a break and eat between his shifts. Sicheng, the soft spoken boy, always ready to help him closing up even when it wasn’t his turn. Ten that always bullied him also the one that often treated him lunch or dinner.

They were bunch of people from different background and nationality, but they were family. His family. And Donghyuck was so grateful for that.

“Hyuck? Donghyuck-ah?” Taeil called softly. Donnghyuck didnt’t realize he was spacing out.

“Yeah, Hyung, sorry, didn’t mean to space out.”

Taeil chuckled, “It’s okay Hyuckie. But are you okay? You look so pale?”

Donghyuck smille slightly. “I’m fine hyung. I’m just tired. The school assignments are killing me,” he whined.

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” Taeil asked. And for second Donghyuck thought what Taeil talked about wasn’t his assignment. So he nodded.

“It is hard sometimes, Hyung, but what could I do? I just have to move forward, right?” he shrugged.

Taeil’s face softened. He always admired the younger. He never exeperienced what the younger had. So he could just relate until some point. The younger was really strong. He lived with his single mother, and now that his mother was sick, he had to work few jobs. But he never really heard him complained. Once he asked why, the younger answered that complaining wouldn’t make anything different. Beside he tried to be strong so his mother wouldn’t feel guilty. Because honest to god, he was grateful for everything he had. That’s why Taeil always helped him as best as he could.

“Then go home and take a rest, tomorrow your shift start at noon right?” Taeil asked.

“Yes, Hyung. But I got one tutoring session before my shift here. The kid will have exam on Monday, so his mother asked for additional session tomorrow,” Donghyuck explained.

“Take care of yourself, don’t push yourself too hard, okay, Hyuck-ah?”

“Yes Hyung, thank you. I’ll finish closing then go home. See you tomorrow.”

“Be careful on your way home, Hyuck, see you tomorrow.”

Donghyuck left the office and put the envelope on his bag in the locker room. When he went to the front to finish tidy up, everything had already taken care of. Sicheng was about to turn the lamp off.

“Hyung! Thank you for finishing it for me,” Donghyuck bowed to Sicheng slightly.

“It’s okay Hyuck, Yuta helped me too.”

“But you always help me, Hyung. I feel bad.”

Sicheng laughed. As he arrived before the younger, he put the younger on loose headlock and ruffled his hair. “I’ve told you I will always help you, brat. You don’t need to feel bad.”

“Thank you, Hyung. This is for you,” Donghyuck turned slightly on his position, made finger hearts and showed it to Sicheng, made the older smile widened and released the younger.

“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Sicheng said as he pulled the younger toward the back door.

Sicheng often gave Donghyuck a lift home. Sometimes Donghyuck wondered why Sicheng worked in the restaurant. Because he could see that Sicheng didn’t really need the money. He got a nice car and he always wore a nice colthes that Donghyuck sure were expensive. But he didn’t ask the older because it wasn’t his business.

He thanked Sicheng when he was arrived on his house. The older just waved cheerfully and didn’t leave  until the younger climbed on the stair on his apartement complex.

He lived in fairly nice neighborhood. Most of people that live there came from middle class. The people were also friendly, it made Donghyuck liked it there.

He turned the key and opened the door. When he entered their small apartement, he could see his mother shoes moved from its former position. It’s also covered by some dirt.

“Mom?” Donghyuck called as he took off his coat.

“Here!” his mother answered.

Donghycuk headed to the kitchen where his mother nursed a cup of tea. “Welcome home, baby,” she greeted as Donghyuk kissed her cheek and hugged her lightly.

“Why aren’t you sleeping, Mom?” Donghyuck asked.

“I was craving a tea, do you want some?”

When Donghyuck nodded, his mother prepared the tea for him, “Here.”

“Thank you,” Donghyuck sipped the tea that warmed his stomach instantly.  “Were you going outside today, Mom?”

“Yeah, I need a breather,” his mother said.

“Where were you going? Doctor said you couldn’t go too far or tiring yourself,” Donghyuck said.

“I just went to our favourite park.”

“Why do go there everyday, Mom? It worried me if you went outside when I wasn’t with you.”

“I just want to go out as much as I can while I have a time.”

“Mom . . .” Donghyuck choked.

“Hyuck-ah, we’ve talked about it before. I don’t have much time, and I want to enjoy the rest of my time as best I can.”

Donghyuck couldn’t hold the tear rolled down his cheek. He sobbed quietly when his mother pulled him into a hug.

“Ssh, Baby, don’t cry. Everything will be okay, I promise you,” his mother whispered softly.

Donghyuck tightened his hold on his mother. He knew it’s inevitable, but didn’t mean he could accept it. He tried to be strong for his mother sake. But knowing that their time was limited, hurted him so much.

It took few minutes for him to stop crying. His mother lifted his face and wiped the remnant of tears. Her loved could be seen from her eyes as she looked at him.

“Tell me Mom, what were you doing in the park?” Donghyuck tried to change the topic.

“Well, as usual. I just enjoyed the air and scenery. But I met an interesting young man today. He is really handsome.”

“Is he more handsome than me?” Donghyuck raised his brows.

“Of course not! My baby is the most handsome boy in the world,” his mother laughed and ruffled his hair.

“What’s so interesting about that guy then?”

“He looked troubled but determined at the same time. And he looked afraid too, but there’s something familiar about him.”

“Have you met him before?”

“I don’t think so,” his mother shook her head.

“What’s his name, Mom?”

“His name is Youngho.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think she is my half brother’s Mom.”  
> “She is what!?” Jaehyun was so suprised. “What is it about, Johnny?”  
> Johnny took a deep breath, “I accidentaly found out that my father has a son with his previous lover before my mother. But my father didn’t know about him.”  
> “What?!”

“Johnny!”

Johnny heard his name as soon as he entered the cafe. There, Taeyong sat on the corner in the back of the cafe. His silver haired friend looked really handsome today that few girls in the cafe blatantly stared at him.

Johnny smiled as he reached him.

“What’s up?” he nodded at Taeyong.

Taeyong pulled his ears hard. “Yah! What kind of friend that just dissapeared like that.”

“Ouch, ouch, sorry Yongie,” Johnny whined. “I was really busy.”

“Busy chasing the girls you mean?”

“Hey, I didn’t chase anyone, okay.”

Taeyong just chuckled. He missed his friend. He was friend with Johnny since elementary school. Their parents were business partners. So they often spent their time together.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked once Johnny took a seat.

Johnny raised his brows, “Of course, why do you ask?”

“Something is troubling you, Seo Johnny. I can see it in your face. Tell me.”

Johnny got up abrubptly, “I’ll order my drink first. Do you want something?”

“Yah, Johnny!”

Johnny winced, Taeyong must’ve realized he tried to avoid the question. He quickly turned around to counter.

Once he told his order, he contemplated whether he should tell Taeyong or not. Taeyong was his oldest friend, and he was sure that he could trust him. But on one side he didn’t want to make his dad look bad in front of his friend.

“Here’s your coffee, Sir.”

“Thank you.”

Johnny took his time to get back. Once he was seated, Taeyong just watched him with a pensive face.

“So?”

“There’s nothing, Yongie.”

“John..”

“I’m serious Yong. I need to sort it by myself. I’ll tell you later,” Johnny pleaded.

“Promise?”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded.

They changed topic to the latest updates of their lifes. Apparently Taeyong now is TA-ing some classes and had less time for Jaemin so his brother’s grade suffered. And that Jaemin and Jeno – Jaehyun’s brother – now joined the dance club. So they practiced all the time and neglected their assignments.

“Yong?” Johnny cut Taeyong, “How’s it feel to have a brother?”

“Huh? Why so sudden?” asked Taeyong.

Johnny just shrugged. Knowing his bestfriend wouldn’t answer, Taeyong sighed.

“It’s half fun and half annoying. You know how I always nagged Jaemin whenever we are together. Because that kid seriously, urgh, he can be really careless about anything. Most of the time we fought because of small things. But still, I love him to death and would do anything for him. That’s why I was so glad when he was accepted to our university. Well, I’m also sad that he grow up so quckly. I always want to baby him,” said Taeyong.

“Sound fun,” Johnny said wistfully.

“It is,” Taeyong agreed, “Why? You want to adopt a brother?”

“If I can, I’d already done that from back then, Yongie. You know I always envy you guys.”

Of course Taeyong knew. Johnny always spoiled his and his friend’s brothers. Since they were child, Johnny always told him how he wanted a brother or sister, how lonely he was. But knowing his parents circumstance, it’s impossible. Johnny told him about his parents back in highschool and he felt pity at him.

Back then, Johnny was so angry that he didn’t go home and crashed on Taeyong’s place for a week. His parents let him, they knew he needed time to calm down. And Johnny, being the kind and forgiving soul by nature, starting accept the truth. But Taeyong knew his friend still disappointed at the lost chance of having siblings.

‘ _I need to find out about my brother’_ Johnny thought as he listened to Taeyong.

***

It’s few days later, that Johnny had an idea how to find his brother. Now he waited for the person that would be able to help him.

“Hey,” Jaehyun greeted.

Johnny smiled, “Hey.”

 “Why do you want to meet here, John? The others are in the canteen,” asked Jaehyun. They were in the section of campus library that rarely visited by students.

“I need your help, Jae.”

“What is it?”

“I need your help to find someone for me.”

“Who?”

Johnny showed his phone with picture of Lee Mi Ja.

“Her name is Lee Mi Ja. I think she live with her son, Lee Donghyuck. You can ask your PI to find out about them, can’t you?”

Jaehyun’s father own a big and famous law firm. So Johnny was sure that Jaehyun must knew some PIs that worked for his father.

“Why do you want to know about her, Johnny?” asked Jaehyun, “And give me honest answer or I won’t help you.”

Johnny sighed, he knew it was inevitable.

“I think she is my half brother’s Mom.”

“She is what!?” Jaehyun was so suprised. “What is it about, Johnny?”

Johnny took a deep breath, “I accidentaly found out that my father has a son with his previous lover before my mother. But my father didn’t know about him.”

“What?!”

So Johnny retold Jaehyun about what happened. How he found about Lee Mi Ja and Lee Donghyuck. Also about his meeting with Mi Ja.

“I just want to know about them, Jae. I can’t tell Dad or Mom cause it’ll hurt them. But I can’t hold my curiosity. It’s a person that share blood with me, Jae. I can’t pretend he isn’t exist.”

“John..”

“I was really angry jae. But from the letter and my meeting with that woman, I got a feeling that they are in difficult position too. And I can’t ignore it.”

Without a word Jaehyun pulled Johnny in a hug. His friend was so kind. And it must be difficult to hold everything by himself.

Once they were apart, Jaehyun said, “I’ll help you. Don’t worry.”

And Johnny gave him thankful smile in return.

***

Johnny was getting impatient. It’s been almost a week.He tried to visit the park where he met Mi Ja. But everytime he was there, he never met her again.

They had basketball practice together but Jaehyun still hasn’t said anything. Johnny was distracted in practices that made his coach called him on his poor performance.

Today they had friendly match with other university and thankfully Johnny could give a better result. Their university won and he felt better.

“John, I need talk to you later,” Jaehyun said as he pulled Johnny’s arm lightly.

“Is it..?” Johnny’s heart beat faster.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun nodded. “Later. Now go wash up and wait for me in our usual place.”

Johnny never showered faster than this time. He refused his teammates offer to celebrate their win. Said he had something else to do.

He drove his car to the coffee shop that he found with Jaehyun accidentally. It’s small coffeeshop that was owned by a pair of old couple. It was quiet and became Johnny and Jae’s favourite place to go after hard practices.

“Youngho,” the old woman greeted as Johnny arrived in the counter.

“Hello, Grandma,” Johnny greeted back.

“Usual order?” asked the woman. Johnny had came so many times that woman remember his order by heart.

Johhny shook his head, “Not today, Grandma. Can I get a warm greentea? And please bring Jaehyun’s usual order, too. He will come later.”

“Sure, boy. Take a seat, I’ll take it to you once it’s ready.”

“Thank you.”

Johnny choose the corner where there was only one table. So they won’t be bothered. It took almost twenty minutes for Jaehyun to come. Once both of their orders arrived, Johnny focused on Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pulled an envelope from his backpack and handed it to Johnny. There Johnny found sheet with Mi Ja information. Her picture, full name, birthhday, her address, her work records, etc. And the second one must be his brother’s.

The picture show a young male with a beautiful smile that he recognized look similar with his father’s. He had tan skin, brown hair and beautiful eyes. And in that instant, Johnny didn’t feel any hate toward him, because it’s never his fault to be born in that circumstance.

“He’s same age as Jeno,” Jaehyun said.

“Really?” And Johnny smiled.

Jaehyun was puzzled, he thought Johnny would hate the boy. But seeing Johnny’s eyes looked at the picture, it’s just full with warmth.

“How do you feel, John?”

“Honestly, Jae, I don’t know. I realized I shouldn’t like this boy. That his existence can hurt my family. But, I feel happy too. My wish is fulfilled. I have a brother now.”

“Are you even sure he is your brother, John? Maybe the woman was lying.”

Johnny shook his head, “He has Dad’s smile. But if there’s a chance, we could do paternity test later. I’ll find a way. But for now I’m sure he is my half brother.”

Johnny read his brother’s infomation and widened his eyes, “He has three jobs?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun asnwered, “My PI said they aren’t in a good financial condition. The woman is sick John. He said it was cancer and that she didn’t have much time. So the son works to help them get by.”

“It’s true then, what she said in letter.”

“Unfortunately yes.”

Johnny’s heart clenched. He had everything he wanted easily, yet his brother lived a different life from him. He was same age as Jeno and Jaemin, where they supposed to enjoy their youth to the fullest, but Donghyuck lost his chance.

“I want to meet him,” Johnny said.

“Are you sure?”

Johnny nodded. He had to meet his brother for real.

“Then you have to find a way to meet him whether in his workplaces or hospital.”

“Hospital?”

“Yeah, my PI said the woman condition was worsened and she was admitted to hospital few days ago. And your brother always went back and forth between his workplaces and the hospital.”

“Then I’ll find a way,” Johnny said confidently.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Donghyuck-ssi,” Johnny said.  
> The younger was taken aback as he heard Johnny, “How..?”  
> “Your name tag,” Johnny pointed.  
> “Ah,” Donghyuck nodded, “Excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos..

Johnny rarely felt nervous. He was raised to be confident as the only heir of his family. He knew he got everything that could boost his confidence.

But he was so nervous in this second. It was worse than the time he had final match in the University Basketball Championship where he could lead his team to victory. Because in minutes he was about to meet his half brother.

“You okay?” Jaehyun squeezed his shoulder.

“Huh?” Johnny turned to Jaehyun, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Maybe we can do this other time?” Jaehyun offered.

Johnny shook his head, “No, let’s go.”

Johnny inhaled a deep breath and opened the cafe’s door. The bell chimed when the door was opened, earning few welcome chorus from the waiters inside. Jaehyun pulled Johnny to the empty table while his eyes tried to scan the room, looking for the face that he only saw in picture.

He was disappointed when none of the few waiters that could be seen was Donghyuck.

“Where is he, Jae?” Johnny couldn’t help but whined slightly.

“I don’t know. He’s supposed to be here. My PI told me today is his shift.”

“But he isn’t here, Jae.”

Before Jaehyun could answer, a waiter had arrived in their table.

“Good evening, here’s the menu. Feel free to choose and call me when you’ve deciced already,” said the waiter.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun answered and the waiter left their table.

“What do you want, John?” Jaehyun asked. “John?” he repeated when he got no answer. His friend still looked around, clearly hadn’t paid attention to Jaehyun. So he kicked his friend hard.

“Ouch!” johnny jumped slightly. “What?” he glared at Jaehyun.

“What do you want?”

“Get me anything you have.”

Jaehyun called the waiter and told his orders. Once the waiter left, he focused on Johnny. His friend looked a little dejected.

“Hey,” he called Johnny, “Maybe he couldn’t come tonight. We can come again tomorrow.”

“I can’t,” Johnny answered. “Tomorrow I’ll have dinner with my parents.”

“Then we can come the next day,” Jaehyun said. He didn’t like the sadness on Johnny’s face. Johnny looked at his lap and nodded.

“Here’s your drinks, Sir. The food will come out shortly,” a different voice from previous waiter interrupted them.

“Tha...” johnny stopped as soon as he saw the new waiter’s face. Before him was Lee Donghyuck in flesh.

It was awkward. Johnny lost his word as he looked at Donghyuck with wide eyes. He was nervous and afraid at the same time. He wanted to meet his brother, and now that he did, he didn’t know what to say. He just looked at him in silence like an idiot and it made Donghyuck raised his brows in question.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun said to break the awkward silence. He nodded as Donghyuck said _Enjoy_  and left them. He must thought they were some weirdos because of Johnny.

“Shit Jae, I can’t do this, let’s go,” Johnny said as he stood up. Jaehyun pulled him down.

“Yah! You said you wanted to meet him, and now you just want to leave?!”

“But..”

“No but,we’ll stay here and finish the dinner. Take a deep breath and calm down,” said Jaehyun strictly.

Johnny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down. Once he did, he realized that he was also excited. He had met his brother for real. He looked at the younger that now served the other patrons. The younger moved quickly and efficiently from one table to other.

He was small, Johnny thought. And his smile. It looked exactly like the copy of his father’s now that he saw it directly. Although he could see the strain on the corner of his lips. And he had dark circle around his eyes. He clearly looked tired.

“He looks tired,” Johnny said lowly.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun agreed, “He has to juggle between classes and works. Of course he would be tired.”

“What can I do, Jae?”

“Nothing yet, John. It’s not like you can just tell him that you are his half brother, right?”

Johnny agreed, Jaehyun was right. He straightened in instant when he saw Donghyuck stumbled. Luckily he was caught by another waiter before he fell.

The younger smiled tiredly at the other waiter and Johnny chest squeezed painfully. His brother clearly need to rest. He watched in jealously as the older waiter ruffled his brother’s hair fondly. Both of them looked like real brothers. And he want to be there. He wanted to be the one that take care of Donghyuck. Because Donghyuck was his brother.

See, this was the problem about Johnny. Although he was kind and chill most of the times, sometime he could be really possesive toward things that he deemed as his. Especially the things that he loved.

Once he had a big fight with Taeyong just because of a book. Taeyong took the book and read it without permission when he visited Johnny’s dorm. And Johnny exploded, because it was his favourite novel which was signed by the author that had passed away not long after releasing the book. The fight lasted for days until Jaehyun put both of them in a room and locked it, and made sure not to open the door before they made up.

And although he hadn’t really talked to Donghyuck, but seeing him made sure that he was on the list of people that Johnny care about. And he liked to take care of people that he cared.

He watched the younger walked to their table with their food. He wanted to pull the younger next to him and made sure he ate to put some weight on his thin body as Donghyuck put the plates down.

“Thank you, Donghyuck-ssi,” Johnny said.

The younger was taken aback as he heard Johnny, “How..?”

“Your name tag,” Johnny pointed.

“Ah,” Donghyuck nodded, “Excuse me.”

“I want to take care of him, Jaehyun. He clearly need help,” Johnny said as the younger left.

“How are you going to do it, then?”

“The hospital where Donghyuck’s mom is treated,” Johnny said, “It is one of Doyoung’s, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what written on the file.”

“I can pay for the hospital bill.”

“Then what’re you gonna say to Doyoung? He will be curious if you randomly pay for stranger’s hospital bill, won’t he?”

“I’ll tell Doyoung the truth if it’s needed. And Taeyong too. I’ve promised him before.”

“Well, if you’re sure, go ahead,” Jaehyun nodded, “Do you want to tell the other too?”  

Johnny shook his head, “No, I think it’d would be better if its just you, Doyoung and Taeyong that know.”

***

“You okay, Hyuckie?” Sicheng asked as he saw the younger rubbed his temple. He caught the younger on time when he stumbled so that he didn’t fall.

“Just a little headache, Hyung.”

“Do you need a break? I’ll take care of your section,” Sicheng offered.

“Thank you, Hyung. But it’s okay, I’ll just get an aspirin later.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck smiled tiredly and Sicheng ruffled his hair fondly. He always cared about the younger. He reminded him of his younger brother, Yangyang, that stayed in Cina. Both of them had similar personality.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck called.

“Hm?”

“The guest on table five is weird.”

Sicheng turned to face the mentioned table and saw two young males converse to each other.

“Hyung! Don’t be obvious!” Donghyuck warned.

“Weird how?” Sicheng asked, “Which one anyway?”

“The brown haired one,” Donghyuck answered. “He look at me like he saw a ghost?”

“It’s your dark circle, Hyuckie, you looked like zombie, that’s why he’s scared when he saw you,” Sicheng teased him.

“I’m serious, Hyung,” Donghyuck whined.

“Did he do something?” Sicheng asked more seriously now.

Donghyuck shook his head, “No. He just sat there and looked at me without saying anything. Weird right?”

“Let’s switch, then. I’ll take care of that table.”

“No need, Hyung. If he did anything weird I’ll call you and you can beat him up right? With your kungfu,” Donghyuck said.

“It’s martial art, brat,” Sicheng scolded the younger playfully, “Go then, your order is ready. Ten’s been glaring at me since minutes ago.”

“Hyung! Why didn’t you said earlier? Ten hyung must be angry,” Donghyuck quickly approached his petite hyung that made a nasty face at him.

“It’s Sicheng-hyung’s fault, he’s the one that talked to me,” Donghyuck said as he took the plates for the weird guest’s table.

Ten sighed, “You can chat later, okay. But now we have to be quick, Hyuckie. It’s busy night.”

“Yeah, Hyung, sorry,” Donghyuck smiled sheepishly.

Ten nodded, “It’s okay, kid. Go and be careful.”

Donghyuck put the food on table and stole the glance at the guests. Both of them were handsome. The one that looked at him weirdly was taller. The other one had dimple when he smiled at Donghyuck. Clearly they were older than him, not by much he thought. And they must be rich. He could see from their clothes. They looked like the ones on the fashion magazines that Ten often read. And he wondered why those people ate at this place. He meant, Taeil’s cafe wasn’t place that was often visited by rich people.

When he heard the brown haired man called his name he was surprised how did the man know his name. Then the man pointed his name tag and he was embarrased, he forget that he wore the name tag.

Between his never ending work, he stole glances at the brown haired man. He didn’t know why, but he felt curious about him. Because sometimes their eyes met and the man quickly averted his gaze.

Then the dimpled man called him to get the bill. The brown haired man left him tip that left Donghyuck surprised by the big amount.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck bowed as they left.

“Take care,” the brown haired man said. He looked like he wanted to say something and Donghyuck wait. But he didn’t say anything in minute.

“Come on, Johnny,” the dimpled man called. The brown haired looked like he want to refuse but changed his mind. Both of them then smiled at Donghyuck and exited the cafe. Leaving the younger in wonder.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ouch,” donghyuck hissed in pain and jerked away.  
> Johnny hold Donghyuck’s hand still while his eyes roamed to check other injury.  
> “Are you hurt anywhere else?” Johnny asked.  
> Donghyuck shook his head, “No, just my hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated b'day to my full sun that always brightens my days Lee Donghyuck <3  
> He looks so freaking good in this comeback XD  
> thanks for leaving kudos...^^

          Johnny sighed for the nth time. He was waiting for his friends to come. He decided today was the right day to tell Doyoung and Taeyong the truth. He needed their help as soon as possible.

          He closed his eyes, remembered few days ago when he had dinner with his parents. He was so distracted that his mom called out on him. They were worried if he was sick. Once he reassured his parents that he was okay, he still couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on their conversation. He wanted to talk to his father about Donghyuck. But in the end he couldn’t bring himself to.

          “Hey,” a voice called him softly. When he opened his eyes, both Taeyong and Doyoung were in front of him.

          “Where is Jaehyun?” Johnny asked them

          “He has to meet his professor to turn in his paper,” Doyoung answered as both of them took a seat.

          “Are you okay?” Taeyong asked when Johnny didn’t say anything for awhile.

          Johnny took a deep breath, “I have to tell you both something. But I hope you can keep it secret between us. And Jaehyun too.”

          “Jaehyun knew?” Taeyong asked.

          Johnny nodded, “Yeah.”

          “What is it?” asked Doyoung. Both of him and Taeyong gave him their full attention now.

          “I found out that I have a brother,” Johnny said bluntly.

          “What?!”

          “Half brother actually.”

          “But.. how?” Doyoung couldn’t hide the suprise in his voice. Taeyong looked at him carefully but didn’t say anything.

          “My father had an affair with his previous lover. It’s one time thing but the woman got pregnant and gave birth to a boy. Apparently she never told my father about my brother. But few weeks ago I found a letter from her that explained everything. And I couldn’t tell my father yet,” Johnny explained in one go.

          Taeyong and Doyoung exchanged a glance and turned back to him.

          “Is that why you looked troubled when we met?” asked Taeyong.

          Johnny nodded, “Yes. I had just met the woman before I met you.”

          “Seriously?! Why didn’t you say anything, John?”

          “I was so confused, Yong. Because she turned out differently than I thought. And I was conflicted.”

          “Do you hate them, John?” Doyoung asked carefully. “The woman and your half brother.”

          “Funny thing is... I’m not. Honestly I was angry when I first found out. But then I just felt pity that all of us tangled in this mess.”

          Taeyong squeezed his shoulder in sympathy. Johnny looked down. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. His friends were always able to comfort him. These were his brothers, and he was grateful for having them in his life.

          “Did I interrupt something?” Jaehyun’s voice broke the silence. The pink haired man took the empty seat.

Johnny smiled as he shook his head, “No. I’ve just told them about my brother and his mother.”

          “Ah, I see.”

          “I told Jaehyun first because I needed his help to find out about my brother, and both of us already met my brother,” Johnny said.

          “Really? When?”

          “Few days ago,” Jaehyun answered. “We came to his workplace. Johnny almost chickened out but I managed to make him stay.”

          “I was nervous, Jae,” Johnny protested.

          “Workplace?” Taeyong asked, “How old is he, Johnny?”

          “He is 19, Yongie. And he worked three different jobs.”

          “Why?” Doyoung asked in alarm.

          “Financial problem. His mother is sick and can’t work. So he works to replace her. His mother has cancer, and that’s why she sent my father letter. Because she needed to tell the truth before her times is up. It seems my brother doesn’t know about the truth either.”

          Silence enveloped them as they processed what Johnny said.

          “That’s why I need your help, Doyoung.”

          “Me? How can I help?”

          “Donghyuck’s – that’s my brother’s name – mother is hospitalized in one of your family hospitals. I want to help them to pay the hospital bill, Doyoung. It’s my brother and I can’t let him suffer like that,”Johnny looked at Doyoung pleadingly, “but they shouldn’t find out that I pay for it. Please help me?”

          Doyoung reached Johnny’s hand and squeezed his hand reassuringly, “I’ll help as best as I can, John.” He would make sure to take care of it. Johnny always supported him when he had hard times since they were young, and now was his turn to help him back.

          “Thank you,” Johnny smiled as he pulled Doyoung into a hug. 

          “So no one else knew about this?” asked Taeyong once they separated.

          “Yes, please keep it that way, “ Johnny answered. “I want to know my brother better and I don’t even know how I will approach this subject to my father. I’m afraid it will hurt my parents.”

          All of his friend nodded in understanding.

          “Wait, my butler knew about my brother and his mother too,” Johnny exclaimed, suddenly remembered the thing that bothered him since beginning.

          “Uncle Sungjae?” asked Doyoung.

          “Yes. I caught him when he was about to burn the letter and managed to get the letter. And the woman said she sent some letters before but my father didn’t reply. It must be Uncle Sungjae. But I can’t ask him because I’m not supposed to read this letter, right?”         

          “Yeah, I think it’s better if you don’t ask him yet. We’ll try to find out his role on all of this later,” adviced Doyoung.

***

          “Here’s where he works,” Johnny said as they parked in front of the cafe. Doyoung and Taeyong insisted to come when Johnny said he was going to visit his brother again.

          It was a week after he told them truth. Few days ago, Doyoung pulled some strings so that Lee Mi Ja’s hospital bill was settled. Doyoung said both the mother and son were so surprised, but the administrative staff was instucted by Doyoung to say that it’s program by the hospital. So they didn’t need to worry.

          And Johnny was grateful for Doyoung. And grateful that he had friends that supported and helped him without hesitant when he needed. 

          They left the car and entered the cafe. it was packed because it was dinner time. Fortunately they got the same table as the last time.

          Johnny eyes zeroed on his brother back that was busy serving the patron. Like an invisible pull, his brother turned around and locked gaze with Johnny. His eyes widened in recognition and Johnny offered a soft smile.

          Once they were seated, Johnny almost regretted bringing his friend with him. Because they drew attention.

          Most of the patrons were college kids from their looks. And the girls, lot of them, started whispering. His friend were handsome. All of them were. And with their looks and clothes they seemed out of place in this cozy cafe.

          “Good evening,” Donghyuck greeted and instantly Johnny’s heart warmed. His brother’s voice was cheerful. And he looked better than the last time. It made Johnny felt happy.

          “Good evening,” Doyoung greeted back. They thanked Donghyuck as he handed them the menu. Once they told their orders, Donghyuck left them with smile.

          “That’s my brother, Lee Donghyuck,” Johnny said lowly.

          “I can see the resemblance with your father,” Doyoung said, and widened his eyes slightly “Sorry, I mean ..”

          “It’s okay,” Johnny smiled, “It’s his smile, so similar with my father’s.”

          And in that second Doyoung and Taeyong realized that Johnny really cared about his brother. Previously, they still had a little doubt whether Johnny could really accept the truth. But his eyes when he looked at his brother showed them all. Johnny was kind soul and he loved people around him dearly.

          When Donghyuck came with their order, a little boy suddenly run passed him. Donghyuck stopped abruptly and lost his balance. The plates in his tray wobbling and fell with a deafening sound. Donghyuck grimaced as some of the hot food spilled in his hand.

          Johnny instantly stood up and approached Donghyuck. He grabbed his uninjured hand gently.

          “Where’s the bathroom?” he asked Donghyuck.

          Donghyuck still dazed in pain, instinctively point the direction. Johnny led him to the bathroom and brought him to the sink. He turn on the faucet and put Donghyuck's hand under the water.

          “Ouch,” Donghyuck hissed in pain and jerked away.

          Johnny hold Donghyuck’s hand still while his eyes roamed to check other injury.

          “Are you hurt anywhere else?” Johnny asked.

          Donghyuck shook his head, “No, just my hand.”

          Suddenly Taeil entered the bathroom and looked at them. He quickly approached them.

          “Are you okay, Hyuckie?” he asked worriedly. “Do you need to go to hospital?”

          “I’m okay, Hyung. I don’t think I need to go to hospital.”

          “But .. “

          “I have a car, I can bring you to hospital,” Johnny offered.

          “Thank you, but there’s no need to. It’s not even that painful anymore.”

          Johnny inspected the hand, it was red and looked tender. But it wasn’t swollen.

          “John,” Doyoung called from the bathroom door. He brought the medical kit in his hand. And Johnny was grateful that today they brought Doyoung’s car. Since he was a medical student, he always brought first aid kit in his car. Because most of his friends were fools that prone to injury anytime and wherever they went.

          “Do you have place where I can tend his hand?” Doyoung asked Taeil.

          The older nodded and all of them moved to the back room, where the staffs took a break. It was small and Johnny pulled a chair for Donghyuck. He released his brother’s hand once Doyoung took  a seat in front of him.

          Doyoung spend his free time helping in his family hospital, so he got a lot of practice. All of his family were doctors and he was going to be one too.

          He spread the antibiotic ointment for the burn in the red area. Then wrapped it with non-stick bandage.

          Johnny looked at his brother’s face, looking for any sign of pain and only found a small strain as he bit his lips.

          “Done, change the bandage regularly and put the ointment. If it gets worse or show any sign of infection, you have to go hospital,” Doyoung told Donghyuck who nodded.

          “Thank you,” Donghyuck said to Doyoung.

          Doyoung smiled at him and got up.

          “I’m sorry that your dinner was interrupted. Please get back to your seat, the food will be served soon,” Taeil said as he bowed to Johnny and Doyoung, “and thank you for helping my staff.”

          “It’s okay,” Doyoung answered, “Come on, John.”

          “Wait,” Donghyuck called as both of them were about to leave. He approached Johnny.

          “Thank you,” he said to Johnny shyly.

          “No need,” Johnny smiled back and patted Donghyuck’s head slowly. _God, his brother was so short, it’s so cute_ , Johnny mused in his head.

          Then he left the room with Doyoung. Jaehyun and Taeyong stopped their conversation as the two arrived in table.

          “How is he?” Jaehyun asked.

          “He’s okay,” Johnny answered. And both of them exhaled in relieve. “Thank you, Doyoung,” Johnny turned to Doyoung.

          “It’s not a big deal, Johnny.”

          They finished their dinner once it’s arrived. Johnny couldn’t help but stole glances toward the staff room. He was glad when Donghyuck wasn’t seen. Maybe he went home. His brother needed the rest.

***

          “Are you sure it’s okay?” Johnny asked Doyoung again.

          “Yeah, you said you want to meet her, come on.”

          Johnny knocked the door slowly and entered the room once he heard soft _come in_. He brought some bouquets of daisies in his hands.

          There, Lee Mi Ja was leaning on some pillow as she sat in the bed. Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized Johnny.

          “Youngho?” she asked.

          “Hello, Mi Ja-ssi,” Johnny greeted. “This is for you,” Johnny handed her one of the bouquets.

          “What is it?” Mi Ja asked as he looked at the beautiful flower.

          “Umm, my friend volunteer in this hospital and he has project to give flower to cheer up the patients here and I just help him,” Johnny explained, hoping Mi Ja didn’t get his lie.

          “Really? That’s kind of both of you,” she smiled. She looked thinner than the last time they met. And she also looked so pale. But her eyes were bright, it's as bright as Donghyuck’s.

          “When I see your name in the list I didn’t think it was you,” Johnny said. “How long have you been hospitalized, Mi Ja-ssi?”

          “It’s been few weeks,” she answered, “my health is getting worse, and I don’t think I’ll be able to leave this hospital again.”

          “You shouldn’t say that, you have to be sure that you’ll getting better.”

          “Thank you, Youngho. You are so kind. My son must like you if you guys met.”

          “Where’s your son?”

          “He’s still in his university I think. Usually he comes on afternoon or evening depending on his schedule. He is so busy these days. Well, I can’t really blame him, he sacrifice so much already for me,” she said. And Johnny could hear sadness in her voice. It made his heart clenched.

          “It seems he loves you so much,” Johnny said.

          “Yes, he does. We only have each other. I love him so much too,” her eyes full adoration as she said that. “Youngho?”

          “Yes?”

          “Have we met before? Beside the one time in the park I mean.”

          “I don’t think so, Mi Ja-ssi. Why?”

          “Well, I don’t know why, but you look so familiar.”

          Johnny held his breath, “Really?”

          “Yes, but maybe I’m wrong,” she chuckled lightly.

           Johnny never felt relieve and thankful that his picture rarely released on media. So Mi Ja wouldn’t know about him and his relationship with his father.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Call me if you need anything, okay?” Johnny said as he returned the phone, “Whenever you need my help or something, don’t hesitate to call me. Remember, you and your mom are not alone anymore.”  
> Donghyuck couldn’t help but felt grateful for Johnny. Although they haven’t knew each other for long, he could clearly see that the older cared.  
> “Thank you, Hyung,” Donghyuck said. And he really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm able to update this fic. Work are killing me slowly. Thanks to k-pop songs that always makes my day. Hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you!  
> (and thanks for those who reading this fic and the kudos. Comments are highly appreciated ^^)

            Donghyuck walked to the hospital quickly. He didn’t know why but he felt unsettled today. Maybe because he wasn’t able to visit his mother until this late. He got classes until afternoon and then he had a shift in the convenience store.

            He slowed his pace once he entered the hospital. He didn’t know why but his mother was moved to better room two weeks ago. And he only need to pay much smaller bill compared to the few times his mother was hospitalized. The hospital said that it was a program from there so he got the cut. But he was still afraid if suddenly he was charged with large bill when his mom was discharged.

            When he arrived in front of his mother’s room, he heard voices from there. One voice was clearly his mom’s, but the other was male and it sounded familiar. He opened the door slowly and found his mother talked to a male. Donghyuck couldn’t see his face so he came closer.

            “Hyuck-ah,” his mother called as she saw him, “come here.”

            The male turned to face him in surprised. Donghyuck was taken aback  when he saw the man because he was the customer that visited his cafe few times. The one that helped him the last time they met. But how did he knew his mother, Donghyuck wondered.

            “Oh,” Johnny widened his eyes.

            “Youngho, this is my son Donghyuck,” Mi Ja said as Donghyuck bowed slightly. “Donghyuck, this is Youngho.”

            Donghyuck recalled his mother always talked about a young man called Youngho that often visited her in the hospital. She said that Youngho helped his friend volunteered in the hospital and always took time to visit her since he recognized her from the time they met in the park.

            Donghyuck always wondered who Youngho was. Because his mother always mentioned how kind and polite he was. And Donghyuck was thankful at him because at least his mom looked happier whenever Youngho visited her.

            Johnny stood up and bowed slightly to Donghyuk. He smiled hesitantly while looked at Donghyuck’s face, so Donghyuck offered a genuine smile back to ease him.

           “How’s your hand?” Johnny asked.

           Donghyuck glanced at his hand for second, “It’s healed perfectly, thanks for asking.”

          “Wait,” Mi Ja said, “you know each other?”

          “Yes, Mom. We met few times in Taeil-Hyung’s cafe,” Donghyuck answered.

          “Really? What a coincidence.”

          “Umm, Mi Ja-ssi. I’ll take my leave now, your son has arrived so you won’t feel lonely,” Johnny said as he stood up.

          “Eh, you can stay here longer Youngho-ah,” Mi Ja said, she always enjoyed Youngho company.

          “I have a paper to finish tonight, Mi Ja-ssi. I’ll visit you again when I come here, I promise,” Johnny offered.

          “Okay then,” Mi Ja nodded, “be careful on your way home, Youngho.”

          “I will, bye,” Johnny smiled at both mother and her son then turned to leave the room.

          Johnny’s heart raced. He didn’t expect he would meet Donghyuck in the hospital. Usually he left before the younger came. But he enjoyed the talk with Mi Ja that he forgot the time.

          Since the first time he visited Mi Ja, he always made time to visit her again every few days. He wanted to know her better. She was good person, Johnny could see that from the times they talked. And he felt comfortable around her. Sometimes he felt like he betrayed his mother because of that. But Mi Ja never showed him anything that could make him hate her. She was a positive person despite her sickness and that’s why Johnny enjoyed her company.

          “Wait, Youngho-ssi!”

          Johnny heard as he just exited the hospital. He turned around and found Donghyuck run toward him. So he stopped and waited for the younger.

          “I thought your name is Johnny,” was the first thing the younger said to Johnny.

          Johnny was confused for second before he caught what the younger meant, “Ah, yes. Johnny is also my name. That’s how I am called by my friends. But my birth name is Youngho.”

          “Oh, I thought you lied to my mom,” the younger exclaimed. “What should I call you then?”

          “Well, either Youngho-Hyung or Johnny-Hyung is fine,” Johnny answered.

          “Youngho-hyung,” the younger repeated and hearing that made Johnny felt happy. His younger brother called him Hyung for the first time.

          “So you’re volunteering here?” asked Donghyuck.

          “No,” Johnny shook his head, “my friend does. I just help him when he has a project for the patients here.”

          “Thank you,” Donghyuck said to Johnny suddenly.

          “What’s for?”

          “For visiting my mother. I know my mother feel lonely and she feel happier when she has company. So I am so thankful that you visit her and give her company,” said the younger.

          “No need to thank me, Donghyuck. Beside I enjoy talking with her, too,” Johnny said. “Are you staying here, tonight?”

          Donghyuck nodded, “Yes, I don’t have classes tomorrow and my work started at noon.”

          “Did you have dinner yet?” asked Johnny. The younger looked hesitant for second before shaking his head. “Want to grab dinner with me?”

          Donghyuck contemplated it, then nodded, “But I need to let my mom know first, is it okay?”

          “Of course, I’ll wait for you here, then,” Johnny said and the younger quickly went back to the hospital.

          Johnny couldn’t believed it, he would have dinner with his brother. Just the two of them. They would talk and he would be able get to know the younger better this way.

          It took Donghyuck few minutes to get back. Both of them walked to Johnny’s car. As the younger took a seat in the passenger seat he looked around. It was nice car and must be expensive, he thought.

          Johnny brought them to ramen restaurant. Donghyuck never came to this place. It had a really good interior design and a nice atmosphere.

          “Yo, Johnny!” a man pulled Johnny into a hug.

          “Chanyeol-Hyung,” Johnny greeted the male back.

          “You guys haven’t visited for a long time,” Chanyeol said.

          “Yes hyung, the guys are busy. I’ll take them here once we have time,” Johnny said with a smile.

          “Oh, who is your friend here?” Chanyeol asked as he took a look at Donghyuck.

          The younger gave hesitant and shy smile as he bowed slightly.

          “He is Donghyuck,” Johnny introduced, “Donghyuck, this is Chanyeol-Hyung, the owner of this place.”

          “Nice to meet you, Donghyuck-ssi,” Chanyeol smiled to Donghyuck, “don’t be awkward, okay? Johnny’s friends are always welcome here.”

          The younger nodded, and the relieve could be seen from his face.

          “Well, just go to your usual place. I’ll bring the best dishes for you guys,” Chanyeol said, “do you have any allergic, Donghyuck-ssi?”

          “No, I don’t,” the youngest answered.

          “Good, then.” Chanyeol then turned to leave them, so Johnny brought them to the spot that he and his friends always occupied when they came here. It was almost in the back of the restaurant where they got good privacy.

          Johnny noticed they younger looked around and let him be. When their gazes met, the younger gave a shy smile as he was caught.

          “You don’t mind ramen, do you?” Johnny asked, “ I should’ve asked beforehand.”

          “Of course not, Hyung. I live on ramen most days, although it’s the instant ones,” the younger gave a cheeky answer.

          Johnny squealed internally when he heard the ‘ _Hyung_ ’ part – he still wasn’t used to it, and it made him giddy -, but he frowned on the ‘ _ramen’_ part.

          “You shouldn’t eat too much instant ramen, Donghyuck. It isn’t healthy.”

          “It’s cheap and easy to make, Hyung,” the younger shrugged.

          “You need to eat a lot of healthy food, Donghyuck,” Johnny said, “you need to take care of yourself.”

          The younger didn’t answered. He looked at Johnny with an unreadable gaze and the older thought that he might cross the line.

          “I’m sorry,” Johnny said to break the silence, “If I crossed the line.”

          “It’s not that, Hyung,” Donghyuck shook his hand, “It’s just... why do you care?”

          “Because your mother’s worried about you,” Johnny answered, “She talked a lot about you when we talked.”

          “Did you know about me from my mother? Is that why you looked so awkward the first time we met?”

 _Shit, his brother was too perceptive_ , Johnny thought. “Umm.. no? I got a lot in my mind that time, so I kind of acting weird back then. Jaehyun – that’s my friend – scolded me for that by the way,” Johnny hoped his brother believed his stupid lie. He couldn’t think any other reason.

          “I didn’t know you are Mi Ja’s son. That’s why I was so surprised when we met tonight,” he added. _Here’s another lie_ , Johnny thought.

          It was quiet for a while, then Donghyuck broke into a smile, “I see.”

          Then the waiter brought their meals. Just as Chanyeol promised, the best dishes were served. The visual made both of them gulped down their saliva.

          “Let’s eat,” Johnny said and both of them started to eat. It was so delicious that both of them didn’t say anything and just finished their food in silence.

          It was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Johnny realized his brother could _really_ eat. _But where did the food go?_  He wondered because his brother was skinny.

          Once they finished and left the restaurant, Johnny brought the younger back to the hospital.

          “Wait, Donghyuck,” Johnny called as the younger was about to open the car door.

          “Yes, Hyung?”

          “Can you give me your number?” Johnny asked.

          The younger nodded and handed his phone. Johnny called his own phone once he finished entering his number on the younger’s phone.

          “Call me if you need anything, okay?” Johnny said as he returned the phone, “Whenever you need my help or something, don’t hesitate to call me. Remember, you and your mom are not alone anymore.”

          Donghyuck couldn’t help but felt grateful for Johnny. Although they haven’t knew each other for long, he could clearly see that the older cared.

          “Thank you, Hyung,” Donghyuck said. And he really meant it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny was speechless. He didn’t know what to say so he just nodded his head. He looked downward. He was lost about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hy guys hope you enjoy this update^^  
> and thanks for reading and leaving kudos...  
> comments are highly appreciated <3

            Donghyuck’s eyes glued at his phone as he took a break. He’s been texting with Johnny since they exchanged phone numbers. His mother was right, the older was a kind and caring person.

**From : Youngho-hyung**

_Do you have more shift after this?_

**From : Donghyuck**

_No, Hyung. I’ll finish at 6. Then I’ll head to hospital._

**From : Youngho-hyung**

_I can pick you up then we can have dinner. I’ll take you to the hospital after that. How is that?_

**From : Donghyuck**

_I don’t want to inconvenient you, Hyung._

**From : Youngho-hyung**

_It’s okay, Hyuck-ah. I’ll be there at 6, okay. See you later._

**From : Donghyuck**

_Okay, then. See you later, Hyung._

            Donghyuck smiled as he pocketed his phone. He could feel the older’s concern of him through the texts. Johnny always made sure to text him everyday. Checking at him whether he had ate or whether he got home safely. At first it made Donghyuck wondered why the older really cared of him. But now he just enjoyed it. Because he felt like he got a new older brother. Well, he got some of them already (such as Taeil, Sicheng, Yuta and Ten) but he felt special connection to Johnny, maybe because Johnny was also close to his mother.

            “Hyuck-ah, do you need a lift tonight?” Sicheng asked as he approached Donghyuck.

            “No, Hyung,” the younger shook his head slightly, “Youngho-hyung, will pick me.”

            “Youngho-hyung?”

            “Umm, do you remember the weird customer that we met few weeks ago?” Sicheng was quiet for second as he tried to recall the memory.“That’s Youngho-hyung,” Donghyuck added once the older seemed to remember and nodded.

            “Wait, how do you know his name?” Sicheng asked.

            “Turns out he is my mother’s acquaintance, Hyung,” answered Donghyuck.

            “Really? Small world, isn’t it?” Sicheng said.

            “Haha, it seems so, Hyung,” the younger answered with a small laugh,

            “So he’ll take you home then? I’m so sad now that you have new hyung you’ll ignore me,” Sicheng teased the younger.

            “Eyy, no way, Hyung,” the younger opposed as he clung at Sicheng’s arm, “you’ll always be my favourite hyung. Who else is gonna help me closing the shop if it’s not you?”

            “Yah! So you like me just because of that?” Sicheng pinched Donghyuck’s cheek playfully.

            “Of course not, Hyung. It’s because you give me lifts to home, too,” Donghyuck chuckled.

            “Brat,” Sicheng said without a bite, “let’s go, our break is over already.”

            Donghyuck nodded as he skipped to the front of the store. Sicheng just shook his head at the younger’s antic. Suddenly he really missed his brother and hoped he would move to Korea soon.

***

            “Why are you smiling at your phone like that? Do you get a new girlfriend?” Jungwoo’s voice startled Johnny as the later looked at his phone.

            “God, Jungwoo! Don’t surprise me like that!” Johnny scolded him lightly. The younger just chuckled.

            “I’m serious, Hyung. Lately you’re on your phone all the time. It seems so suspicious. Who is the lucky girl by the way?” the younger pressed as he tried to peek at the older’s phone.

            “Leave Johnny alone, Jungwoo,” Doyoung reprimanded Jungwoo as he pulled the later’s ear.

            “Ouch! It hurts Doie-hyung!” Jungwoo whined as he swatted at Doyoung’s hand off his ear.

            Mark cackled as his cousin started bickering with Doyoung. Taeyong just shook his head at his friends antic. It was a rare time where most of them were free in the same time. They were waiting for the first years to finish their classes before going to lunch together.

            “Hyung!” Jaemin instantly clung to his older brother as he, Jeno, and Renjun arrived.

            “Jaemin-ah, you’re heavy, let go,” Taeyong tried to shake his brother half – heartedly. But the younger clung harder and whined, “No!”

            “Hey, Hyungs,” Jeno greeted them.

            “Where’s Kun-ge?” Renjun asked as he couldn’t find his brother.

            “Kun and Jaehyun are still in the library. They’ll come here, soon,” Johnny answered.

            Few minutes later, Jaehyun and Kun joined them and they left to the chinese restaurant that was owned by Kun’s family where the youngers wanted to have lunch. Once they arrived there, the waitress recognized them and took them to the reserved place. They were really noisy when they gathered, so they had special place where they wouldn’t disturb the other guests.

            “Jeno, I hear you and Jaemin joined dance club recently, is it fun?” asked Johnny when they finished ordering the food.

            “It’s so much fun, Hyung. We’ll have competition in few weeks,” answered Jeno with his signature cute smile.

            “That’s right. After joining the dance club I could relieve some stress from my classes, too,” Jaemin added.

            “Yah! What stress? You didn’t even study,” Taeyong scolded his brother.

            “I studied really hard, Hyung. Right, Jeno, Renjun?” Jaemin asked his bestfriends for support.

            Renjun snorted, “He didn’t, Yongie-hyung. He slept when Jeno and I finished our papers.”

            “Yah! Injunnie! How could you?” Jaemin exclaimed at the betrayal. Taeyong pinched his side hard made the younger whined in pain.

            The older students just laughed at the youngsters. It always so fun to  be around the younger ones.

            “Donghyuck will like them,” Johnny said to Jaehyun as he observed the interactions.

            Jaehyun nodded, “Why don’t you take Donghyuck to meet us some other time?”

            “Do you think that’s okay?” Johnny asked hopefully.

            “Of course,” Jaehyun answered, “I think he’ll fit in with Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun. They are same age, they’ll get along just fine.”

            “I’ll ask him later. I hope he won’t refuse,” Johnny said.

            “How is it going by they way?” Jaehyun lowered his voice so the others wouldn’t hear, fortunately none of their friends paid attention.

            “I’ve been texting with him often, and we’ll grab dinner together later. I’m so happy, Jaehyun.”

            “I’m glad to hear that. But, what about your father? Are you going to tell him about donghyuck?”

            “I still don’t know how I will talk to him, I’m waiting for the right time, Jaehyun. Beside right now he’s in America and won’t be home until next month. I rather talk to him directly than tell him through the phonecall.”

            “Hey, both of you!” Jungwoo called at them, “What are you whispering about? Is it about Johnny-hyung’s girlfriend?”

            Johnny groaned as his friend attentions turned toward him.

            “Hyung, you have a new girlfriend?” asked Jaemin excitedly.

            “Really, Johnny?” Kun raised his brow and looked at him pointedly, “Is that why you always missing these days?”

            “Seriously, guys. I don’t have a new girlfriend, Jungwoo’s just making things up,” Johnny said.

            “ No need to hide it, Johnny-hyung. We have to celebrate it,” Jungwoo said and he raised his drink, “for Johnny-hyung and his new girlfriend, cheers!”

            “Cheers!” the younger ones chorused gleefuly.

            Johnny could only facepalm as Jaehyun patted his shoulder in sympathy. Jungwoo was really something. He missed those days when Jungwoo was just a shy first year when they met for the first time. Now that he hung out too much with them he was getting wilder day by day.

***

            Johnny arrived at the cafe at six p.m., just as Donghyuck left from the back door. The younger approached the car and slided inside when Johnny unlocked the door.

            “Hey, hyung,” Donghyuck greeted, “thanks for picking me up.”

“No problem, Hyuck-ah,” he took a look at the younger and commented, “You look tired.” There were dark circles around the younger’s eyes.

            “I got an exam today, so I pulled all nighter last night,” the younger answered.

            “Are you staying in hospital tonight?”

            “No, Hyung, I can’t. I’ll check on my mom and stay for awhile. But after that I have to go home, I still have some exams for the next few days.”

            “Can you take days off from your works?” asked Johnny. He was worried about Donghyuck’s health.

            Donghyuck shook his head, “I can’t, hyung. I need all the money.”

            “I can help...” Johnny offered.

            “Hyung,” Donghyuck’s tone changed, “You’ve helped us so much by giving my mom company, picking me up, treating me to dinner, and caring for us, I couldn’t ask for more. I’ll manage it, Hyung. Don’t worry.”

            “Just.. take care of yourself, kay, Hyuck-ah?”

            “I will hyung,” Donghyuck gave Johnny smile that looked like his father’s.

            “What do you want to eat for dinner?” Johnny asked the younger as he started the car.

            “Anything is fine with me, hyung,” Donghyuck answered. He wasn’t picky with food.

            “I’m craving bulgogi,” Johnny said, “how does that sound?”

            “Call!” the younger agreed quickly made johnny laughed.

            They went to the bulgogi place that was recommended by Donghyuck. Once they finished their dinner, they went to the hospital.

            Mi Ja was really happy when both of them came together. When Donghyuck went to administration office, Mi Ja touched Johnny’s hand gently.

            “Youngho-ah, thanks for coming to our life,” Mi Ja said, “I know it must hard for you. But I know that you don’t have bad intention. I can see it from your eyes.”

            “Mi Ja-ssi...” Johnny heart’s raced, _It couldn’t be what he thought, right?_

            “I know who you are, Seo Youngho. I looked for article about Dong Hyeon-ssi and there’s one that mentioned about his family, including your name and I know for sure you are Dong Hyeon’s son.  You have similarities with him, that’s why you look familiar. Am I right?”

            Johnny was speechless. He didn’t know what to say so he just nodded his head. He looked downward. He was lost about what to do next.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Youngho-ah,” Mi Ja called him. Johnny hesitantly looked at her and was suprised when she smiled softly, “You can hate me all you want, but please don’t hate Donghyuck. It’s never his fault.”  
> Johnny teared up as he saw Mi Ja started sobbing quietly. She reached a hand toJjohnny’s cheeks, “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Youngho –ah. You are a good boy, I’m so sorry that I made that mistake. I never intended to hurt your family, Youngho, believe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it...  
> thanks for reading and leaving kudos...  
> comments are highly appreciated ^^

         “Youngho-ah,” Mi Ja called him. Johnny hesitantly looked at her and was suprised when she smiled softly, “You can hate me all you want, but please don’t hate Donghyuck. It’s never his fault.”

         Johnny teared up as he saw Mi Ja started sobbing quietly. She reached a hand to Johnny’s cheeks, “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Youngho –ah. You are a good boy, I’m so sorry that I made that mistake. I never intended to hurt your family, Youngho, believe me.”

         “I didn’t hate you or Donghyuck,” Johnny choked after few moment of silence, “I was angry, yes, buat I never hate you both.” He squeezed Mi Ja’s hand softly.

         Mi Ja smiled gratefully, “Thank you, Youngho. Thank you so much.”

         “Dad didn’t know,” Johnny said, “He never received your letters. That’s why he didn’t come to you. I found one of them accidently, that’s how I know about you and Donghyuck. But Dad didn’t know about Donghyuck at all,” Johnny explained.

         “Then don’t tell him,” Mi Ja said.

         Johnny was so suprised, “What?! But you wanted to tell him though.”

         “My initial plan to let Dong Hyeon-ssi know about Donghyuck was just because I want at least there’s another person to know about the truth before I die, and deep down I hope he’ll take care of Donghyuck even for little,” she took a break as Johnny tried to wrapped his mind on her words, “But now that you know about Donghyuck, I can see that you really care about him, and it eases my mind, Youngho-ah. So you don’t need to tell your dad to avoid hurting your family further,” Mi Ja continued as she wiped her tears.

         “But Mi Ja –ssi... how about Donghyuck? Don’t you want to tell him the truth?”

         Mi Ja shook her head, “I can’t let him know that, Youngho. Having him wasn’t a mistake and I didn’t regret it, but what I did to your family was such a great mistake.”

         “Promise me you won’t tell them anything, Youngho,” Mi Ja added when Johnny said nothing.

         “I can’t promise you, that,” Johnny said after few minutes in silence, “they deserve the truth. I’m going to tell them when the time is right.”

         “There’s no way you’ll change your mind , isn’t it?” Mi Ja asked as she looked at Johnny’s eyes closely, “You are just as stubborn as your father.”

         Johnny nodded grimly. He couldn’t do that. Although what Mi Ja said could be true, if he didn’t tell his parents about Donghyuck it would avoid any unnecessary dispute that surely would arise, Johnny still thought it wasn’t right thing to do. His brother deserved a better life, especially if he would be left alone later if he lost his mother. Because it’s inevitable, Donghyuck’s time with his mother was limited. And Johnny would make sure Donghyuck got all supports he needed, even if Johnny had to reveal the truth. 

         The room was engulfed by heavy silence. It was only broken when Donghyuck entered the room. He felt the heavy atmosphere and quickly came closer.

         “Is everything, okay?” he asked cautiously, looked at both of them.

         Mi Ja smiled, “Everything is okay, baby.”

         “Are you crying, Mom?” Donghyuck asked in alarm as he saw his mother’s red eyes. And when he looked at Johnny, his eyes were red too, “What’s going on?”

         Johnny casted his eyes downward when their gazes met and it made Donghyuck worried.

         “Hyuck –ah,” Mi Ja grabbed his son’s hand, “We just had a heart to heart talk and was caught in the moment. Nothing’s wrong, I promise. Right, Youngho-ah?” she smiled at Johnny.

         Johnny nodded as he offered tentative smile. Johnny could see it eased the younger’s mind.

         “Okay, then,” Donghyuck finally said, “Mom, I’ve finished the administration, and I have to go home now, is it okay if I left you alone tonight?”

         Mi Ja ruffled his son’s hair, “Of course, baby. Take care of yourself.”

         Donghyuck nodded and then kissed his mother’s cheek goodbye. Johnny stood up and hesitantly hugged the sick woman. The body felt so frail like it’s going to break if Johnny hugged her harder. But Mi Ja hugged him back tighly and patted his back.

         “Thank you,” she whispered lowly to Johnny. And Johnny could only nodded.

         Johnny took the younger home after that. Finally he could see where Donghyuck and his mother lived. It wasn’t a bad neighborhood, Johnny concluded. When they arrived in the building where Donghyuck stayed, the younger took his time to open his seatbelt.

         “Hyung,” Donghyuck turned toward Johnny, “Is everything really okay? In the hospital...”

         Johnny reached to pat his brother’s head, “Nothing’s wrong, Hyuckie. Don’t worry, okay?”

         Donghyuck looked at Johnny closely, and the older hold his gaze, tried to reassure his brother. Donghyuck seemed to find what he looked for and sighed in relieve after that. He opened the car’s door.

         “Thanks for the ride, Hyung,” Donghyuck said.

         “Yeah, don’t push yourself too hard, Hyuck-ah,” Johnny answered and satistfied when the younger nodded.

         “Text me when you get home, Hyung.”

         “I will. See you, Hyuckie.”

         “See you.”

         Donghyuck stayed in his spot until Johnny’s car disappeared from his sight.

         Johnny stopped his car once he left Donghyuck’s neighborhood. He put his face on the wheel and couldn’t hold his tears. _Why was everything so complicated?_ He asked. Why he had to sacrifice one thing in exchange of another thing.

***

         It was busy days lately. The upcoming baskeball competition was about to start in two weeks. So Johnny spent most his times to practice. He also had to turn in the papers for most of his classes so he stayed in library when he wasn’t in the court. He wasn’t able to meet Donghyuck nor visited Mi Ja these past days. But he managed to check on the younger every night through the texts.

         Today wasn’t so different than the usual. Johnny had morning till afternoon classes. Then he went to library with Doyoung to finish his papers. In the evening, he had basketball practice. While Jaehyun and Johnny were grilled in the court, their friends sat on the bleacher. They planned to have dinner together after basketball practice.

         It was such a relieve when the coach blew the whistle. Johnny just wanted to sprawl on the cold floor forever. His muscle ached for the pressure he put it through.

         “Come on,” Jaehyun hold his hand for Johnny to take, “The babies are hungry.” Jaehyun glanced at his friends where the first year looked restless.

         Johnny chuckled as he was pulled to stand. He and Jaehyun went to the locker room and took quick bath. He took the phone from his bag to check once he exited the locker room and found few miscalls and a text from Donghyuck.

         Johnny stopped in his track when he read Donghyuck’s text that only contained few words. It was sent almost an hour ago.

**From : Donghyuck**

_Hyung, Mom’s gone._

          Johnny broke into a run, as his heart beat uncontrollably. He ignored Jaehyun’s calls as he run to the parking lot. He ignored the calls on his phone that he was sure from his friends. He only had one goal, to get to Donghyuck as soon as possible. He arrived in the hospital in no time. He quickened his pace toward Mi Ja’s room. When he arrived, there were few people that he recognized from the cafe where Donghyuck worked.

         They looked up at him as he entered, but his eyes just glued on his brother figure that sat on the chair next to the empty hospital bed. Donghyuck just kept quiet while tears ran down his cheeks. One of them tried to talk to Donghyuck, but to no avail.

         “Hyuckie,” Johnny called softly when he reached his brother. Without another word he pulled the younger into tight hug, “I’m sorry I’m late, Hyuck – ah. I’ve just read your text,” Johnny whispered to the younger’s ear.

         In second, Donghyuck’s arms wrapped around Johnny’s torso tightly as he sobbed. His body shook as he pulled Johnny closer. Johnny himself couldn’t hold his tears.

         “Hyung, Hyung, Mom’s...”the younger sobbed harder.

         “Sshh, Hyuck-ah. It’s okay, Hyung is here...” Johnny’s voice cracked. He let the younger poured his tears out.

         One of the guys touched Johnny’s shoulder, he showed Johnny the black suit with the black ribbon on top of it. Johnny caught what he meant and coaxed his brother.

         “Donghyuck-ah, let’s change your clothes,” Johnny said as he wiped the younger’s tears.

         Donghyuck looked at him quietly before nodding his head. They helped the younger changed into the black suit and put the black ribbon on his left arm. One of them offered Johnny the spare black suit that thankfully they brought.

         “My name is Yuta, you can wear this suit. Maybe it will feel tight on you, though,” the guy with light brown hair said.

         “Thank you,” he nodded at Yuta and quickly went to bathroom to change.

         Together, Johnny and Donghyuck’s friends brought Donghyuck to the funeral hall.  The younger’s hand was so cold when Johnny hold it. He squeezed it softly to let the younger know that he was there to support him. And he felt a glimpse of relieve when the younger squeezed him back.

***

         The funeral lasted for three days followed by the cremation. Johnny stayed with Donghyuck all the time. He skipped his classes and practices with the help of his friend after he explained what happened.

         Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Doyoung came to the funeral on the second day. By then, Donghyuck started to become himself again. He thanked them genuinely for coming as he recognized them as Johnny’s friends.

         During the time, Johnny always made sure the younger didn’t neglect himself. And Donghyuck was really grateful for Johnny. He started to accept that his mother went to the better place and wouldn’t feel pain anymore. Once the cremation finished, Johnny and Donghyuck friends (Taeil, Yuta, Sicheng and Ten – he got to know them during the funeral) helped the younger settled back to his home.

         “Hyuckie, do you want me to stay here with you tonight?”

         It was just both of them left and Donghyuck looked a little lost in his own home.

         “I don’t want to bother you, Hyung,” the younger answered with a soft voice.

         “You never bother me, Hyuck-ah,” Johnny reassured.

         The younger nodded, “Okay.”

         Johnny went to kitchen to prepare tea for them. When he gave it the younger, Donghyuck accepted it with a grateful smile. As they sipped their tea in silence, Johnny looked around. It wasn’t big house but it was comfortable. He looked at the pictures in the walls, most of it are Donghyuck and his mother’s.

         “Hyung, can you stay in my room tonight?” the younger asked hesitantly.

         “Of course,” Johnny answered easily, the younger was taken aback liked he didn’t expect Johnny to agree.

         The younger then prepare matress, pillow and blanket in the floor next to his bed for Johnny once they finished getting ready to bed, “I’m sorry it was narrow, Hyung.”

         “It’s okay, hyuckie. Don’t worry about it,” Johnny answered.

         It was quiet when they settled down.

         “Hyung?”

         “Yes, Hyuck-ah?”

         “Thank you... for staying with me during the funeral. You missed your classes because of me.”

         “Don’t worry, Hyuckie, my professor would understand. My friend has explained it to them.”

         “I’m still sorry for the inconvenience though.”

         “Hyuckie, it’s not a inconvenience, believe me. I promised your mother I’ll take care of you and I want to, so don’t feel sorry, okay?”

         “Yes, Hyung.”

         “Good night, Hyuckie, sleep tight. Hyung is always here.”

         “Good night, Hyung.”


	10. Chapter 9

        “ _Youngho, how are you, baby?”_

        “I’m doing fine, Mom. How about you?”

        “ _I’m fine, Youngho-ah. I’m sorry that your dad and I can’t come to your competition this month. There’s still a lot to finish here.”_

        “It’s okay, Mom, I understand. You have to take care of your health, though.”

        “ _You too, baby. I really hope you’ll win this competition.”_

 _“_ I hope so, Mom. Umm, Mom, can I ask you something?”

        “ _What is it baby?”_

        “Emm.. if I made a mistake, would you forgive me?”

        “ _What bring this on? Have you done something wrong?”_

        “I...  I don’t... no?”

_“Youngho-ah, no matter what, you are my son. There’s no way I can’t forgive you, baby.”_

_“_ Can you trust me, mom?”

        “ _I always trust you with all my life, Youngho.”_

        “Thank you, Mom.”

        “ _What is it all about?”_

        ”Nothing, Mom. I have to go now, the practice is about to start.”

_“Well, if you said so. Good luck for your practice, baby. Break a leg on the competition, okay? Love you.”_

        “Love you too, Mom. Bye.”

        Johnny hung up the phonecall. It almost two weeks since the funeral. His brother started to go to class and works since last week. It relieved Johnny so much.

        Tomorrow was the first match on this season competition, and Donghyuck has promised Johnny that he would come. It made Johnny excited and practice harder.

        “Are you that excited for tomorrow game?” Jaehyun asked him once they finished the practice.

        “Donghyuck will come,” was the short answer Johnny gave. Jaehyun just chuckled while shaking his head

***

        First games always made Johnny nervous and excited on the same time. He just hoped he would win this and brought his team as champion again this year. Once the match started, Johnny only focused on making score as much as he could. The adrenaline that coursing through his veins made him move faster and swifter. This was the reason he joined basketball team, he enjoyed the tension on the match.

        His team won this first game with 30 point ahead. The court was filled with the shout of happiness from their university supporters. Johnny couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he pulled his team into a group hug. His coach patted his back in pride. Just as he was about to leave the court, he saw Donghyuck in the side of the court. He nudged Jaehyun and motioned at Donghyuck before running toward his brother.

        “Hyuckie,” Johnny greeted happily.

        “Congratulation, Hyung,” Donghyuck smiled widely as he was about to hug johnny.

        “Wait.. wait.. I’m all sweaty, Hyuckie, give me a hug later, okay,” Johnny chuckled as he leaned backward slightly.

        Donghyuck pouted, so Johnny ruffled his hear affectionately. His brother was touchy person. He always going for hug or cuddle all the time and Johnny always happy to provide all the affection that the younger craved.

        Johnny felt stares on him so he looked around and found his friends standing not far from them and most of them looked at him questioningly. He waved them to come closer. Donghyuck took a step closer to him once Johnny’s friend arrived before them.

        “Guys, this is Donghyuck,” Johnny introduced the younger, “Hyuckie this is Jungwoo, Kun, Mark, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin,” he pointed his friend one by one as he introduced them, “and you’ve met Jaehyun, Taeyong and Doyoung.”

        “Nice to meet you all,” Donghyuck bowed.

        “Nice to meet you,” different voices chorused one after another.

        Donghyuck felt slightly awkward, thankfully Doyoung stepped out, “Go take a bath, you two, we’ll waiting here with Donghyuck.”

        Johnny nodded and sent grateful smile to Doyoung, “Wait here, kay, Hyuck. If they’re being mean, tell me, I’ll kick their asses.”

        “Yah!” Taeyong pushed Johnny playfully, made the taller stumbled. And it broke the awkwardness when all of them laughed.

        Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t take a long time to bath. They quickly left the locker room to find their friend.

        Johnny smiled in relieve as he saw Donghyuck chatted with his friend. His brother was smilling, clearly felt more comfortable now.

        “Ready?” he asked them once he stopped in front of them. His friends nodded. The agreed to just take Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung’s car.

        Johnny was surprised when Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun joined his car. But his brother looked ecstatic, so he didn’t said anything. On the way, Johnny could feel Donghyuck’s radiated happiness. Just as he thought, his brother fit in with his same age friends.

        They went to an upscale restaurant because they wanted to celebrate their first win. Donghyuck looked a little bit intimidated as he looked around the restaurant.  So Johnny just pulled him into a side hug to calm him down.

        “Hyung,” the younger scanned the menu and clearly looked taken aback by what he saw, then he whispered to Johnny, “It’s so expensive.”

        “Don’t worry about it, Hyuckie, just get anything you want,” Johnny smiled at him reassuringly.

        “I.. choose for me, Hyung,” and Johnny melted at the puppy eyes the younger showed.

        “Sure,” Johnny smiled as he choose meal that he sure the younger would enjoy.

        “So Donghyuck,” Jungwoo looked at the younger, “Where did you meet our Johnny-hyung?”

        “We met in the cafe where I work,” the younger answered, “Youngho-hyung visited it few times and he helped me when I got hurt.”

        “You work, Donghyuck?” Kun asked in interest.

        Donghyuck glanced at Johnny before answering, “Yes.” He hesitantly looked around waiting for Johnny’s friends respond.

        “Cool!” Jaemin exclaimed, “We never have part time job although we want to try. Right, guys?”

        Jeno and Renjun nodded in agreement. And Johnny couldn’t be more thankful for his friend’s brothers when he saw Donghyuck looked relieve.  

        “What are you studying?” Mark asked few moment later.

        “I’m studying to be elementary school teacher,” Donghyuck answered.

        “Really? That’s great, Donghyuck. You must be really smart,” Taeyong complimented.

        Donghyuck blushed by the compliment as he mumbled small _thank you_ and Johnny screamed internally at how adorable his brother was.

        When the foods arrived, the chatter quitened down as they ate their meals. He was grateful that his friend could make donghyuck smile. He was worried before whether they could accept Donghyuck. Usually they were wary of newcomers, but yet it seemed they just accepted Donghyuck easily. One of the reason must be Donghyuck’s bright personality.

        Once they finished, they separated because each of them had different things to do. Johnny then took his brother home.

        “Your friends are great, Hyung,” Donghyuck said.

        Johnny took a glance at his brother, “I’m glad to hear that. So you don’t mind if we hang out with them again sometimes?”

        “Of course, Hyung. I’d like, too. Would you join me too when I hang out with Taeil, Sicheng, Yuta and Ten hyung? We usually go bowling. ”

        “Of course, Hyuckie, I’d like that,” Johnny was really happy to hear that his brother want to involve him in his life more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny tried to reach his brother’s hand, but the younger flinched so hard, made Johnny’s heart broke a little.  
> “Hyung, you better leave now,” Donghyuck said in cold tone voice that Johnny never knew his brother able to.  
> “Hyuck-ah,” Johnny tried to coax the younger. But Donghyuck just shook his head. Johnny realized his brother need a time to think it over, so with a sigh in defeat, he left his brother.

         “Hyung, do you want to come in?” Donghyuck offered Johnny as the older dropped him home.

         Johnny contemplated in second before nodding, “Sure.”

         “Wait a second, Hyung. I’ll prepare tea for us,” the younger said as he left Johnny in the living room. _It was his chance, Johnny thought_. He had looked for the right time to tell all the truth to Donghyuck. A month had passed and Johnny thought he should tell his brother as soon as  possible.

         “Here, Hyung,” Donghyuck handed Johnny one of the cups.

         “Thanks, Hyuckie.” The younger just smiled and sipped his tea.

         “Hyuck-ah,” Johnny called the younger.

         “Yes, Hyung?” Donghyuck quickly focused on Johnny. The older’s tone was serious and it made the younger curious.

         “I need to tell you something.”

         “What is it, Hyung?”

         “Promise me first you have to believe that I never had a bad intention toward you at all, Hyuck-ah”

         It was quiet for few seconds, “I promise, Hyung. What is it?”

         Johnny took a deep breath before he opened his bag. From there, he pulled an envelope, the letter from Mi Ja that Johnny saved. He was planning to tell Donghyuck the truth, so he brought the letter with him these past few days.

         “Here,” Johnny passed the letter to Donghyuck which the younger accepted hesitantly.

         Johnny lowered his head and kept quiet while Donghyuck started to read the letter in silence. He just lifted his head when he heard Donghyuck sucked a deep breath in suprise.

         “Hyung, how did you get this letter? Is it really from my mother?” the younger teared up as he stared at Johnny.

         Johnny nodded, “Yes, it was from your mother. This letter was sent to my father, and I found it instead.”

         “Your father?”

         “My father is Seo Dong Hyeon. I am your half brother, Hyuckie,” Johnny answered with a gentle tone.

         Donghyuck widened his eyes, “Half brother...?”

         Johnny just nodded, when the older didn’t said anything further, the younger continued, “Did my mom know?”

         “Yes,” was the only short answer that Johnny gave. He could see a hurt and betrayed look in his brother’s eyes.

         Johnny tried to reach his brother’s hand, but the younger flinched so hard, made Johnny’s heart broke a little.

         “Hyung, you better leave now,” Donghyuck said in cold tone voice that Johnny never knew his brother able to.

         “Hyuck-ah,” Johnny tried to coax the younger. But Donghyuck just shook his head. Johnny realized his brother need a time to think it over, so with a sigh in defeat, he left his brother.

***

         Once Johnny left him, Donghyuck couldn’t hold back his tears. He couldn’t believe it. Johnny, the kind stranger that later become his close friend, was his half brother.

         He felt like he was betrayed, and it hurted so much. He sobbed as he hugged himself. _Why did he have to find out when his mother had passed away?_ There’re so many things he wanted to ask to his mother.

         He always knew that his father was a sore subject to his mom. He remember when he was child he asked her about his father and she just gave him a sad smile. Later on when his mom though he had slept, Donghyuck could hear her cried outside their room. Since then, he never mention his father again at all.

         Donghyuck always thought his mother was perfect, and now he had to find out that she had affair with a married man and had him as a result. It wasn’t a small thing. It tainted the good image that he had of her.

         And Johnny, his half brother, Donghyuck suddenly wondered wether the older was genuine. He was always kind, but _how could he_? If it was Donghyuck, he would hate people that disturbed his family. But he treated Donghyuck and his mom kindly. _What if it was all just act?_

_“Promise me first you have to believe that I never had a bad intention toward you at all, Hyuck-ah.”_

         Donghyuck could hear Johnny’s voice in his head. But he couldn’t bring himself to believe.

***

         Johnny’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove home. He couldn’t get the betrayed look on his brother’s face out of his head. He changed the direction toward his home. He needed to be alone, he wouldn’t get that if he went back to the dorm.

         When he arrived, he ignored his butler and maids, and walked toward his room. He locked the door and dropped his body on his bed. He put his arm to cover his eyes. He was lost. He knew Donghyuck wouldn’t accepted the truth easily. But expecting it didn’t make it hurt less.

         He turned on his phone, then pulled up donghyuck contact, his finger hovered on the call button hesitantly before he changed his mind and locked his phone instead. He needed to give the younger space, but he missed him already. He was really worried about the younger.

***

         Johnny skipped his classes. He ignored his friend calls. These pas few days he tried to call Donghyuck everyday. But the calls went straight to the voicemail. Fortunately he had Sicheng’s number and asked him to check on Donghyuck. And he was relieved when Sicheng told him that Donghyuck was fine, he just looked a little down but refused to explain anything.

         Johnny stayed in his room all the time. The maid brought him meals regularly, but he barely touched it. When his friend visited him, he refused to meet them. Johnny knew it was wrong, but right now he only thought and worried about his brother. He couldn’t explain anything to his friends yet.

         It was a surprise when he heard knock followed by his mother’s voice that night. Johnny knew he couldn’t avoid his mother, so he opened the door for her. His mother took a look at his face for second then quickly pulled him into a hug.

         Johnny hugged her back tighly as the tears quietly run down his cheek and fell on his mother’s shoulder.

         “Baby, what’s wrong?” his mother asked in gentle voice.

         Johnny shook his head, refusing to answer.

         Johnny’s mother slowly pulled his face off his shoulder and wiped the tears on her son’s face.

         Seo Yuri was a level headed woman. She was taught not to show any emotion because it would show her weakness to the rivals. But seeing her son, the one stubborn son that rarely showed his tears, crying quietly like that, broke her heart.

         “Baby, tell me what’s wrong, please,” Yuri pleaded.

         “I don’t want to make you angry with me, Mom,” Johnny answered.

         “I won’t, I promise,” Yuri caressed his son’s cheek.

         Looked at his mother’s face closely, Johnny took a deep breath before telling her everything. About the letter, Mi Ja, and Donghyuck. After he finished, Yuri didn’t said anything.

         “Mom?” Johnny called when the silence became uncomfotable.

         “How old is he?” Yuri voice was calm when she asked.

         “He is nineteen, Mom.”

         “His mother had passed away?” she confirmed.

         “Yes,” Johnny answered, “He is alone, Mom. He doesn’t have any relatives.”

         Yuri sighed as she took Johnny’s hand in her.

         “I’ve heard about her, Johnny,” Yuri said.

         “What? How..?”

         “Your dad told me everything about that affair. He felt guilty and told me after it happened. It’s hard to accept at first, but I kind of understood later,” Yuri explained.

         “What do you mean, Mom?” Johnny couldn’t believe what he heard.

         “She was your father first love,” Yuri answered, “Don’t get it wrong, I know your father loves me, baby, but his love for Mi Ja was different. He left her because of his family and marry me instead. We agreed since the beginning that our marriage was to achieve profit for both of our family, anything happen we should hold the marriage intact. Your father regretted the affair though, that’s why I forgave him.”

         “Mom..”

         “I never thought that she had a baby thought, because she never contacted your father again at all, it’d change everything if she told us,” Yuri added, “to raise her son by herself, it must be hard.”

         “Before she passed away, she told me not to tell you or Dad,” Johnny said, “but I can’t. Am I wrong, Mom?”

         “No, you’re not. You did a right thing, Youngho,” Yuri squeezed Johnny’s hand, “Better knowing now so we can make any preventions of the problems that surely would arise later. You know how our society work, this kind of news would elate our rivals.”

         “How about Dad?”

         “I’ll tell him, first, Youngho. Then you can explain further to him.”

         “Thanks, Mom,” Johnny said, “Honestly I’m really happy that I met him. I have a brother now.”

         Yuri just nodded, her mouth turned upward into a smile as she caressed his hair gently. She’d make sure to take care of everything. Youngho’s happiness was the most important thing to her.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s happened, John?” Taeyong asked now that they were alone.  
> “I told Donghyuck the truth last week,” Johnny answered.  
> “I take it that he didn’t receive the news well?” Doyoung asked.  
> Johnny nodded, “Yeah. He was really mad. He avoided my calls and didn’t want to meet me. I was so lost, that’s why I needed to be alone.”  
> Doyoung and Taeyong nodded in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delayed update. I was so busy with my work.  
> thanks for reading and the kudos.  
> comments are highly appreciated (:

 

          The dinner was awkward. Johnny looked back and forth between his parents. He could feel the tension in the air. His mother must’ve already told his father about Donghyuck.

          “Johnny, since when did you know about this?” Donghyeon asked his son.

          Johnny quickly caught what his father meant, “Few months ago.”

          “And you didn’t think it’d be wise to tell me or your mom?”

          “Of course not,” Johnny answered, “How could I just sprang this to you. I didn’t even knew if it was a true.”

          “Was it true, then?” his dad asked.

          Johnny nodded, “Yes, Dad. I talked to her and Mi Ja-ssi confirmed it. He even has your smile, Dad.”

          Donghyeon’s face darkened, “If it’s true, then I want you to stay away from him.”

          Johnny was shocked, “What?!”

          “Stay away from that kid, Johnny. Isn’t it clear?”

          “That kid is your son, Dad. How could you?!” Johnny raised his voice in disbelief.

          “My son is only you, Johnny!” his dad answered.

          “Dad!”

          “Both of you, calm down!” Yuri said to both of them. Then she looked at her husband, sent him a warning look.

          “Donghyeon, you promised to talk about it calmly,” Yuri stated, “And Johnny, we never taught you to be disrespectful.”

          Johnny lowered his head as he heard that.

          “Are you taking his side?” Donghyeon asked his wife.

          “I’m not taking anyone’s side. Why don’t you hear Johnny first?” she looked at Johnny, asked him to start talking with a nod.

          “He has no one, Dad,” Johnny said in low voice, “He is a good kid, he has to work several jobs just to get by.”

          Donghyeon looked away, “I don’t want to make another mistake. Once is enough.”

          “What do you mean, Dad?”

          “My affair was a great mistake, Johnny. I hurted both you and your mother whether you knew it or not. And I promised I wouldn’t do that again. Bringing that kid...”

          “His name is Donghyuck,” Johnny cut.

          Donghyeon sighed, “Bringing Donghyuck to our life will always remind me of my mistake.”

          “It isn’t his fault,” Johnny said, “He didn’t even know, Dad.”

          “Just stay away from him, Johnny,” Donghyeon pleaded, “I’ll give him support, money, or anything, but you need to stay away from him.”

          “I don’t want to,” Johnny answered, “He is my brother and I love him. I won’t leave him when he has no one.”

          “Johnny...”

          “Johnny is right,” Yuri cut his husband, “He is your son, Donghyeon, whether you like it or not, you can’t just abandon him like that.”

          “But what will happen to our family, then?” Donghyeon asked his wife, “The media and our rivals would have a field day when they catch this.”

          “Are you doubting our family’s ability, Donghyeon?” Yuri asked instead, “We’ll make sure that the media won’t release this news.”

          “But..”

          “It’d be safer if we could make sure his identity is protected by us,” Yuri added.

          “Yuri..”

          “I’ve told you that I forgave you already, husband,” Yuri said as she reached for her husband’s hand, “But the child is yours. His mother raised him by herself, don’t you think it’s time for you to do your part now?”

          “I don’t want to hurt you,” Donghyeon squeezed her hand, “People will talk when they know and I don’t want you or Johnny to get hurt.”

          “We will be okay,” Yuri reassured him, “Right, Johnny?”

          “Yes,” Johnny agreed, “Please, Dad.”

          Donghyeon didn’t say anything, but Johnny got a flicker of hope in him.

          “Can we meet him?” Yuri asked her son.

          “I don’t know, Mom,” Johnny asnwer truthfully, “He avoids me.”

          “Why?”

          “He’s angry with me because I hid the truth.”         

          “Try to talk to him, baby. We’d like to meet him as soon as possible,” Yuri said.

          Johnny nodded. He needed to meet Donghyuck

***

          “What are you doing here, Hyung?” Donghyuck asked Johnny in cold voice.

          The older was leaning next to his brother’s front door. He tried to call him before but he didn’t answer his calls. So Johnny decided to just come to the younger’s house.

          “Hyuck-ah, can we talk?” Johnny asked gently.

          “I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

          “Please, Donghyuck,” Johnny pleaded.

          Donghyuck took full minutes before sighing in defeat, “Come in, then.”

          The silence was uncomfortable, the younger refused to look at Johnny’s face.

          “Hyuck-ah, how are you?”

          “Fine.”

          “How is your school? And work? Is everything okay?”

          “Hyung,” Donghyuck finally looked at Johnny, “Cut it out. What do you want to talk about?”

          “I miss you, Hyuckie,” Johnny answered, “Are you still angry with me?”

          Donghyuck looked away.

          “I’m really sorry, Hyuckie. I didn’t mean to hide anything. I just wanted to know you.”

          “By deceiving me?”

          “I didn’t mean to deceive you at all, Hyuckie. But I couldn’t straight out telling the truth, could I? It’s overwhelming for me, too, Hyuckie. Believe me.”

          “Did you fake all of that? Did you just pretend to care about me or my mother?”

          “I didn’t, Hyuck-ah. At first I just wanted to know about you and your mother. But in the end I really care about both of you. it’s real, I wasn’t faking anything.”

          Donghyuck looked at Johnny carefully, like he was trying to find out whether Johnny lied or not.

          “Do you really not hate me, Hyung?”

          “I don’t, I swear.”

          Donghyuck teared up, “I hate this, Hyung. I hate that we have to meet in this circumstance.”

          Donghyuck sobbed quietly when Johnny pulled him into a hug, “I was angry, Hyung, with my mom, with you, with this situation.”

          “It’s okay to be angry, Hyuck-ah,” Johnny caressed his brother’s back.

          “No matter how angry I am, I can’t hate you or Mom. I know she loved me so much, but the truth hurts, Hyung. It’d be better if it wasn’t revealed.”

          “But then I wouldn’t meet you,” Johnny said, “I didn’t regret that I found my brother, you know.”

          It took a while for Donghyuck to stop crying. Then he pulled away from Johnny’s embrace.

          “Honestly I miss you, too, Hyung,” Donghyuck said. “I felt bad when I ignored your calls,  but I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you.”

          “It’s okay, I know you need a time to proceed anything.”

          “I’m so tired, Hyung,” Donghyuck said.

          “Rest,” Johnny told him, “I will always stay by your side, Hyuckie. You can’t get rid of me easily.”

          Johnny pulled Donghyuck to his side and the younger snuggled closer as he closed his eyes. _It’s a good start,_ Johnny thought.

***

          “The missing prince finally is back!” Jungwoo exclaimed when Johnny joined his friends in the canteen.

          Johnny gave a weak smile as he took a seat.

          “Are you, okay?” Doyoung asked him.

          Johnny nodded his head, “Yeah.”

          Taeyong pinched Johnny’s side hard, “Don’t do that again, Johnny. You skip classes, missing practices, even refused to meet us. Do you know how worried we are?”

          “Sorry guys, I just need to be alone,” Johnny said.

          Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Doyoung shared a glance, while Kun and Jungwoo look confused.

          “What’s wrong, John?” Kun asked.

          “It’s nothing, Kun,” Johnny smiled at him reassuringly. Kun didn’t press further that made Johnny relieved.

          “The coach is really mad, you know,” Jaehyun told him.

          “I’ll apologize to him later,” Johnny answered. He almost forgot that they’d have a match this weekend. No wonder his coach was angry.

          “Jungwoo, Jaehyun, let’s go. The class is about to start,” Kun stood up. The younger two nodded.

          “See you guys later,” Jaehyun said as they left Johnny, Doyoung and Taeyong.

          “What’s happened, John?” Taeyong asked now that they were alone.

          “I told Donghyuck the truth last week,” Johnny answered.

          “I take it that he didn’t receive the news well?” Doyoung asked.

          Johnny nodded, “Yeah. He was really mad. He avoided my calls and didn’t want to meet me. I was so lost, that’s why I needed to be alone.”

          Doyoung and Taeyong nodded in understanding.

          “I told my parents, too,” Johnny added.

          “Really?” both Taeyong and Doyoung were so surprised.

          “Mom took it well, but I can’t say the same for dad.”

          “Your dad?”

          “Surprising, isn’t it? I thought it’d be my mom that wouldn’t accept it, turned out it was my dad instead,” Johnny explained, “Mom and I tried to convince him, but I don’t think he has accepted it fully, though.”

          “Yeah, it’s hard to believe, it’s always your mother that has stronger personality.”

          “I was surprised, too. But I’m so grateful that she supported me,” Johnny said,” She wants to meet Donghyuck.”

          “How about Donghyuck, is he still avoiding you?”

          Johnny shook his head, “I met him last night. And we managed to talk about everything.”

          “I’m glad to hear that,” Taeyong said, “I hope everything will get better for you two.”

          “Thanks,” Johnny smiled, “I hope so.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck pulled the hem of his shirt nervously. He inhaled a deep breath to calm himself. When he glanced on his reflection on the lift, his face looked so pale. Beside him, Johnny pulled him into a sideway hug.  
> “Are you nervous, Hyuckie?” Johnny asked.  
> Donghyuck just nodded. He was nervous and afraid at the same time.  
> “It’s okay, Hyuck-ah. Mom is excited to meet you, believe me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so busy with work lately that the update take a long time...  
> please enjoy this update... thanks for the kudos... comments are highly appreciated... ^^

        “Hyuck, Johnny’s in the front,” Yuta told Donghyuck when they met in the kitchen.

        Donghyuck nodded, as he accepted the food from Ten and left the kitchen. There he saw his brother – _he still couldn’t really believe it_ – sat on his section. Johnny waved and sent a smile to Donghyuck, which the younger replied. He still have a half of hour left in his shift.

        He quickly asked Sichen for a cup of coffee. He brought it to Johnny once it was ready.

        “Thank you, Hyuckie,” Johnny patted the younger’s hair.

        “You’re welcome, Hyung. Why did you come so early?”

        “My last class was canceled,” Johnny answered, “And I want to take you to dinner.”

        “Okay,” Donghyuck nodded, “Just call me or the others if you need anything, Hyung.”

        “Sure.”

        Donghyuck left Johnny to continue his work. Because it was a busy night, he finished 30 minutes longer than he was supposed to. He approached his brother and found him typing something in his laptop.

        “Hyung, let’s go,” Donghyuck said.

        “Wait a minute,” Johnny said as he packed his laptop and papers. Both of them then waved to the other waiters there as they left.

        They had dinner in Donghyuck’s favourite chinese restaurant. While waiting for their food, Donghyuck realized that his brother looked so fidgety.

        “What is it, Hyung?”

        “Uhm...” Johnny contemplating for second, “It’s my mom, she wants to meet you.”

        “Your mom?” Donghyuck was surprised. Although he was starting to accept the truth that he was Johnny’s brother, he never thought about Johnny’s parents before.

        “Yeah, she told me to ask you. What do you think?”

        Donghyuck was quiet. Meeting Johnny’s mom was something that he didn’t expect. He was afraid if the woman would hate him because he was an illegitimate child of her husband.

        “I don’t know, Hyung,” Donghyuck answered hesitantly.

        “Please, Hyuckie,” Johnny pleaded, “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

        Seeing Johnny’s hopeful gaze made Donghyuck nodded with a sigh. He couldn’t ran from his problem. He knew the meeting would still happen in the end.

        Johnny squeezed Donghyuck’s hand gratefully, and the younger could only smiled despite the hesitant feeling in his heart.

***

        Donghyuck pulled the hem of his shirt nervously. He inhaled a deep breath to calm himself. When he glanced on his reflection on the lift, his face looked so pale. Beside him, Johnny pulled him into a sideway hug.

        “Are you nervous, Hyuckie?” Johnny asked.

        Donghyuck just nodded. He was nervous and afraid at the same time. 

        “It’s okay, Hyuck-ah. Mom is excited to meet you, believe me.”

        Donghyuck could only believe in Johnny’s words. When they arrived on the private room on the restaurant, Donghyuck could see a beautiful woman already waited for them. With a short hair and strong gaze, the woman looked intimidating. Although Donghyuck could see some parts of her face resembled Johnny’s.

        When the woman saw them, she broke into a smile. And honestly it surprised Donghyuck. Once she stood up, Donghyuck quickly bowed to her.

        “Come on, take a seat both of you,” Yuri told them. She then looked at Donghyuck once he sat down, “I’m so glad that I can finally meet you, Donghyuck. My son told me a lot about you.”

        Donghyuck smiled hesitantly, “Nice to meet you, umm, Yuri-ssi.”

        Yuri nodded, “I’m sorry that my husband can’t come here. He went to Busan since few days ago.”

        “It’s okay,” Donghyuck answered. He was a bit relieved that he didn’t have to meet his father yet.

        “I heard about your mother, I’m sorry for your loss,” Yuri said suddenly. She sounded so honest that Donghyuck was taken aback.

        “Thank you,” Donghyuck said once he composed himself.

        “Do you live alone now, Donghyuck?” Yuri asked.

        “Yes,” Donghyuck nodded, “I have no relatives left.”

        “You do now, Donghyuck,” Johnny said, “You have me.”

        “Johnny’s right. I know that our cimcustance is unusual. But we won’t abandon you. You are my husband’s son, and that means you are part of the Seo family.”

        Donghyuck looked down to avoid her gaze. Yuri sighed as he saw the youngest. His face looked so sad that it pained her heart slightly.

        “I didn’t blame you, Donghyuck,” Yuri said, “I know it’s hard to believe, but something like this is very common in our world. Although I won’t deny that it put us in a difficult position because Seo Corp. is big company in this country. As far as people know, the only heir of Seo is Johnny. The appearance of another son in Seo family surely will make an uproar.”

        “I’m sorry,” was all Donghyuck managed to say.

        Yuri shook his head, “It’s not your fault, Donghyuck. I just want you to understand because of Seo family background, this kind of news can damage our company’s reputation. That’s why we have to keep it low.”

        “I think I understand that,” Donghyuck said honestly, “I just didn’t think that it’d be this complicated.”       

        “I know,” Yuri nodded in agreement, “It doesn’t mean that we try to hid you though. You are a Seo. You’ll get your right fully. Our family will support you in every way.”

         “I don’t want to make it hard for all of you, though,” Donghyuck mumbled.

        “Donghyuck,” Yuri called in serious tone, “To be honest this circumstance is unfortunate for all of us. But we can’t change the past. You’re here, you’re Johnny’s half brother, and my son really care of you. As a mother, my son’s happiness is the most important thing for me. That’s why I try to put aside any ill feeling that I have toward you.”

        “Mom..” Johnny was speechles.

        “All I ask from both of you is just to be careful to avoid any risk that can harm us. However, if by chance the media heard about this news, I’ll take care of it.”

        Donghyuck stole a glance at his brother, Johnny’s face showed that he was in a deep thought. Honestly Donghyuck didn’t think his father’s family was this complicated. It might be the reason why his mother didn’t tell his father about  him. He knew his brother came from family with money, but because of Johnny’s down to earth nature, he never knew how rich and powerful his family was.

        The waiters that came with the food broke the silence that enveloped the room. Donghyuck just realized that Johnny looked back at him worriedly, so he sent a reassuring smile toward his older brother.

        “Come on, let’s eat,” Yuri said to the boys, “just enjoy the dinner for now.” Both of them nodded.  

        Through out the dinner, Yuri and Johnny made small talks with Donghyuck. Yuri seemed genuinely interested about Donghyuck as she asked a lot about Donghyuck and his mother. The time was passed by quickly and Donghyuck thought this dinner went better than his expectation.

        “We’ll do it again sometime, okay?” Yuri said as they were in the parking lot, “Hopefully your father will be able to join us next time.”

        Donghyuck nodded, “Thank you, Yuri-ssi.”

        “Don’t be awkward around us,” Yuri told him, she then turned to Johnny, “You take care of yourself and Donghyuck, baby. Make sure to tell me or your dad if anything happen.”

        “I will, Mom. Don’t worry,” answered Johnny.

        Yuri pulled Johnny into a hug, and surprisingly did the same to Donghyuck. Hesitantly Donghyuck hugged her back. She waved at them before getting in her car.

        “It was okay, wasn’t it?” Johnny asked Donghyuck once they were inside the car.

        “Yeah, Hyung,” Donghyuck answered, “I didn’t expect that your mom is so . . . chill?”

        Johnny chuckled, “Is it a good thing?”

        Quickly, the younger nodded, “Of course, Hyung. Honestly, I thought she would be really mad at me.”

        “Hyuck-ah, although my mom looks tough outside, she is actually a softie,” Johnny explained, “She just put that hard exterior because we can’t show our weakness.”

        “Do you think she is really okay with me, Hyung?”

        Johnny nodded, “I think so. I wasn’t lying when I said she was excited to meet you. Just like she said, we don’t abandon our family, Hyuckie.”

        Although Donghyuck still couldn’t believe it fully, a part of him was relieved. When his mother passed away, he was so devastated. He has prepared himself for the worst outcome regarding his mother’s condition. Still, when it happened, it was so painful. It hit him hard when he realized that he was alone. His mother was an orphan and had no relatives, that meant Donghyuck had no family to rely on. But then Johnny came, and he was like a light in the darkness. No matter what, even before he knew the truth, he already attached to Johnny because of his kindness toward Donghyuck and his mother.

        “Thank you, Hyung,” said Donghyuck, “For everything.”

        Johnny just gave him a soft smile as an answer.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the question was, what about his father? The man that he thought should be the one that approached him when the truth was revealed haven’t even came to meet him yet. He looked for his father information in the internet when he knew his name. Yet the closest thing he knew about his father were just from picture and news. Did his father hate him? Was that why he didn’t want to meet Donghyuck? Those questions kept spiraling in Donghyuck’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the update...  
> and thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting...  
> i appreciated it all ^^

        “Is it okay if I come here, Hyung?” Donghyuck asked nervously. They were standing in the lobby of the most luxurious hotel Donghyuck’s ever seen.

        “Of course, it’s okay. Jaemin invited you by himself, didn’t he?” Johnny answered with a smile.

        “Yeah, but...”

        “It’s okay, Hyuckie. Promise,” Johnny ruffled his hair, “Come on, the guys are waiting.”

        It was Jaemin’s birthday party. The birthday boy invited Donghyuck the last time they met. Initially, Donghyuck wanted to refuse the invitation. But Johnny persuaded him, he even took Donghyuck to get the expensive suits that he wore now. Donghyuck couldn’t forget how taken aback he was by the price of the suits. It’s more than  his salary for a year from Taeil’s cafe. But Johnny bought it without a second thought. There he really felt the difference lifes between his and his brother’s.

        “Hyung! Donghyuck!” the birthday boy waved excitedly when he saw the siblings entered the hall. Jaemin was talking to some guests, but quickly excused himself.

        He hugged Donghyuck first then Johnny.

        “Happy birthday, Jaemin,” Johnny said after Donghyuck, “We’ve sent our present to your dorm.”

        “Thank you, Hyung, Donghyuck,” Jaemin smiled, “Why are you late?”

        “Sorry, Jaemin-ah. I have to finish my shift first,” Donghyuck answered.

        “It’s okay, Hyuck. The guys are there,” Jaemin pointed on the table in the centre of the hall. Donghyuck could see most of their friends were there, “You both go there first, I still need to greet some people.”

        Johnny and Donghyuck nodded then walked toward their friends who greeted the newcomers happily.

        “Wow, you look so handsome wearing the suit, Hyuck,” Jeno complimented, Donghyuck blushed as he thanked his friend.

        “That’s because I was  the one that choose his suit,” Johnny said proudly.

        “That’s because Hyuck that wear it, Hyung,” Renjun argued. Johnny pretended to pout, made the other laughed by his antics.

        All of them chatted happily while they enjoyed the party. Donghyuck enjoyed it more than his expectation.

        “Hyung,” Donghyuck touched Johnny’s arm, “I need to go to bathroom.”

        “Sure,” Johnny nodded. He watched as his brother left the hall. He focused back to Taeyong that was talking to him about his plan on internship.

        When he finished doing his business, Donghyuck washed his hand on wastafel. He looked at his reflection on the mirror and sighed. The party was fun, but the guests weren’t so. Most of them looked at him curiously when they approached his friends. Clearly his brother and friends were so popular. The guests that came to greeted them were so polite, but Donghyuck couldn’t shake the feeling that some of them weren’t genuine. As if they just pretended so.

        “Who are you?” a voice that Donghyuck didn’t recognize broke his musing.

        Donghyuck turned around and meet a handsome guy that looked familiar. Donghyuck widened his eyes slightly when he recalled the guy was a rising model that he has seen in television, Guanlin. The model was leaning on the wall as he looked at Donghyuck up and down curiously.

        “Which family do you come from?” asked Guanlin again.

        “Pardon . . ?”

        “I think I never saw you before,” Guanlin said, “But you look close with those heirs, so you must come from a special family. They don’t hang out with just anyone.”

        “I ...” Donghyuck trailed off. He didn’t know how to answer Guanlin.

        Guanlin approached him, instinctively, Donghyuck took a step backward, “It isn't common for those heirs to take a new friend into their group. It makes people talk, you know.”

        Donghyuck felt a little bit intimidated. Guanlin put a stoic face and Donghyuck couldn’t understand his intention at all. Guanlin’s gaze made him felt like a bug under a microscope.

        “What’s going on here?”

        Both Guanlin and Donghyuck turned to face Johnny. And Donghyuck couldn’t be more relieved. 

        “Are you okay, Hyuckie?” Johnny asked when no one answered him.

        “Yeah, Hyung,” Donghyuck nodded, quickly he walked toward his brother.

        Johnny put his arm around Donghyuck protectively as he glared at Guanlin. The younger put his hand up with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

        “I didn’t do anything, Johnny-ssi,” Guanlin said, “I was just asking him few questions.”

        Johnny looked at Donghyuck for confirmation and the later nodded.

        “Let’s go,” Johnny said. He led his brother outside. “Are you really okay, Hyuckie? He didn’t bother you, did he?”

        Donghyuck smiled at his brother, “I’m okay, Hyung. He was just asking question like he said.”

        “What questions?”

        “He asked why I hang out with you guys, because apparently only special people can enter your group.”

        “Nosy guy,” Johnny huffed, “Hyuck – ah, I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

        Donghyuck smiled, “It isn’t, Hyung.”

        “What he said was true, though,” Johnny said, “We are so careful with people that want to get closer to us, because people can turn their back on you in a blink of eyes in this society.”

        “It sucks,” Donghyuck commented.

        “It is,” Johnny agreed easlily, “At least I get a bunch of trustable dorks around me.”

        Donghyuck laughed because of that.

        “Do you want to get back home now? You have early shift tomorrow, don't you?” asked Johnny, recalled his brother schedule that he memorized already.

        “Is it okay?” Donghyuck asked hesitantly, “I can get a taxi so you can stay here longer, Hyung.”

        “Nonsense,” Johnny answered, “I’ll take you home. Let’s tell the guys first.”

        Thankfully their friends understand when Johnny excused them both. They exchanged promise to hang out again before leaving.

        Because of what Guanlin said, now Donghyuck was more aware by the stares on him. The guests blatantly stared at him and it made him uncomfortable. He was grateful that they were leaving.

***

        “Hyuck-ah,” Johnny called as his brother prepared tea for both of them. They were on the younger’s kitchen. “Is it okay if I tell my friends about us?”

        Johnny hasn’t told Donghyuck that Taeyong, Doyoung and Johnny knew the truth. Donghyuck stop stiring his tea when he turned to face his brother.

        “Is it necessary, Hyung?”

        “Well, you’ll spend your time a lot with me. And Mom asked me to take you in some of our family events. It’ll be easier if the guys knew.”

        “Yuri-ssi ask you to take me in your family events?” Donghyuck was surprised.

        “Yeah, like Mom told you before, you are part of our family now, she wants you to join us more often.” Donghyuck was speechless, he didn’t know how to respond that.

        “You don’t have to, if you don’t want,” Johnny quickly added.

        The younger shook his head, “I’d be glad, Hyung. That’s very kind of Yuri-ssi." Johnny smiled happily.

        “About your friends,” Donghyuck paused, “It’s okay if you want to tell them. I believe them, too.”

        “Thank you, Hyuckie,” Johnny said, “The guys won’t treat you differently, I promise.”

***

 

        That night, Donghyuck couldn’t sleep. He knew he needed enough rest, but his mind didn’t calm down. His conversation with Johnny kept replaying in his mind. Meeting with Johnny was slowly changing his life. Never before he imagined his life would turn this way.

        He was little afraid of the change, though. His world and Johnny’s were so different. Accepting the change meant he had to leave his comfort zone. But he thought it’s worth it. Having an older brother that care about him, new friends that were so kind to him, even a woman that should hate his existence accepted him.

        But the question was, what about his father? The man that he thought should be the one that approached him when the truth was revealed haven’t even came to meet him yet. He looked for his father information in the internet when he knew his name. Yet the closest thing he knew about his father were just from picture and news. Did his father hate him? Was that why he didn’t want to meet Donghyuck? Those questions kept spiraling in Donghyuck’s mind.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung, can I ask you something?” Donghyuck asked.  
> “Sure, go ahead.”  
> “Your father... he doesn’t want to meet me, does he?”  
> “He is our father, Hyuck-ah. He’s just really busy right now. When he has a time he will meet you for sure.”  
> “But I get a feeling that he doesn’t like me, Hyung.”  
> “No, Hyuckie, he won’t dislike his own son, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Finally I was a able to bring up an update... I was busy with my works these few weeks.... Thanks for people that had read, commented, and left kudos for this fic... I really appreciate it all ^^  
> The good news is I got a beta reader now... And she helped me with this chapter.. Kudos for her <3  
> Beta-ed by Ai (aoseiasagi on here/twt)

        “Let’s have dinner after our practice,” Johnny said to Jaehyun, “I’m going to tell the others about Hyuckie.”

        Jaehyun raised his brows, “Are you sure?”

        Johnny nodded, “Yeah, Hyuckie agreed.”

        “Okay, then,” Jaehyun said, “Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”

        “I hope so,” answered Johnny.

***

        “Guys,” Johnny called for attention once his friends have ordered their dinner. Jaehyun exchanged a glance with Doyoung, he had told the older about Johnny’s plan.

        Johnny waited until all of his friends focused on him, “Uhm, I need to tell you something.” He paused for seconds, “It’s about Donghyuck.”

        “What is it, John?” asked Kun.

        Johnny looked at his friends one by one before taking a deep breath, “The truth is.. Donghyuck is my half brother.”

        “What?!” few voices raised in surprise.

        “Hyung, you’re joking, right?” Jungwoo asked.

        Johnny shook his head, “I’m not. Hyuckie is my half brother, that’s why we are close.”

        “But... how?” Mark asked. They still couldn’t believe it. If Donghyuck was Johnny’s half brother, it meant that his father had Donghyuck from other woman. They couldn’t imagine Johnny’s father to have an affair when the Seo family seemed so perfect and happy.

        Johnny shrugged at the question. He didn’t think that he needed to tell them about Lee Mi Ja.

        “Does your mother know?” asked Kun again.

        “Yeah, she knows about him,” Johnny answered, “Mom and Donghyuck even have had dinner together once.”

        “That’s just...” Jungwoo was lost of words.

        “How could you just accept him, Hyung?” Mark asked in wonder. If it was him on Johnny’s place he would hate Donghyuck for sure. Getting close with an illegitimate child of his father would be impossible for him.

        “Because it wasn’t his fault,” Johnny answered. “Hyuckie has lost his mother, he doesn’t have any relative from his mother’s side. I can’t just abandon him.”

        His friends were quiet as they digested what Johnny said.

        “Can you imagine having to work several jobs to get by, taking care of your sick mother just to lose her in the end and be left alone? Not even knowing who your father is, but still not giving up?” Johnny asked his friends, but no one answered, “Can I just abandon him like that while on the other side I get everything that I wanted, have a complete family that loves me, get good friends around me, and never really get real hardship on my life? We share the same Seo’s blood. He deserves what I have.”

        Now that Johnny explained his reasons, his friends took time to think about it. All of them came from a wealthy families, they had lives that many people envied. Just like Johnny said, they never got real hardship on their lives. Compared to Donghyuck, they were very lucky indeed.

        “Donghyuck never asked to be part of my family, you know. But mom and I couldn’t leave him alone,” Johnny added, “If my mom could accept him, I hope you guys can do that too. Please, just don’t treat him differently.”

        They exchanged glances to each other before nodding in agreement. They genuinely liked Donghyuck and enjoyed his company. Maybe it would need time to completely accept the fact that Donghyuck was Johnny’s brother. But for their friend’s sake, they’d try their best.

***

        It was few days later that Johnny invited Donghyuck to his house. He wanted his brother to familiarize himself around the house because deep inside Johnny wished his brother could live with them.   

        The maids treated Donghyuck with respect. Although they might just thought that Donghyuck was Johnny’s new friend. But Kim Sungjae just looked at Donghyuck with a cold gaze as he served tea for them. Johnny felt annoyed when he realized it made his brother uncomfortable.

        “Wait here, okay, Donghyuck,” Johnny said as he left Donghyuck in living room and walked to the kitchen to talk with Sungjae.

        The head butler was supervising the dinner preparation when Johnny entered the kitchen.

        “Can you leave us alone?” Johnny asked the cooks and the maid there. Instantly they obeyed their young master.

        “Why did you do that?”

        “Pardon me, Young Master?”

        “You make Donghyuck uncomfortable,” Johnny said, “and I know that you know who he is.”

        Sungjae’s eyes hardened, “If you know that, Young Master, then why did you bring him here? You know what chaos he could bring to this family.”

        “Was that why you tried to hide the truth from my family, Uncle?”

        “I just want to protect this family,” answered the old man.

        “You didn’t have the right,” Johnny raised his voice.

        “Young Master, I served this family since your father was a child. Your grandfather chose me as the head butler because he believed I could take care of this family. Including taking care of everything that could harm this family,” Sungjae said in even tone.

        “Donghyuck is my brother!” Johnny hissed.

        “He isn’t a legitimate child of Seo family, Young Master,” answered Sungjae pensively.

        “He is my brother and I want you to treat him like how you treat me,” Johnny said, He then looked at Sungjae dead in the eyes, “I know you were the one that threw Donghyuck’s mother’s letters. I haven’t told mom or dad, but I won’t hesitate to do so if you still treat Donghyuck badly.”

        Sungjae’s eyes hardened but he said nothing. Johnny turned and left his butler. Honestly he felt bad to get angry like that, but he wanted Donghyuck to feel better about this family. It’s bad enough that until now his father still refused to meet Donghyuck. It wouldn’t do good if Sungjae also acted hostile toward his brother.

        Johnny quickly returned to his brother. Donghyuck looked at him worriedly as Johnny took a seat next to him.

        “Hyung? Are you okay?” Donghyuck asked cautiously.

        “I’m okay, Hyuck-ah. Don’t worry,” Johnny put on a smile to reassure his brother.

        Donghyuck nodded but he still looked unconvinced. Johnny was grateful when Donghyuck didn’t press the matter.

        “Hyung, can I ask you something?” Donghyuck asked.

        “Sure, go ahead.”

        “Your father... he doesn’t want to meet me, does he?”

        “He is our father, Hyuck-ah. He’s just really busy right now. When he has a time he will meet you for sure.”

        “But I get a feeling that he doesn’t like me, Hyung.”

        “No, Hyuckie, he won’t dislike his own son, okay?”

        Donghyuck said nothing, but his eyes showed his real feeling. Johnny kind of understood what his brother felt right now. Donghyuck had to be confused and dejected. His father whose identity he just found out didn’t try to contact him at all. While his father’s wife that’s supposed to hate him has met and welcomed him instead.

        “Hyuck-ah, I promise Dad won’t hate you,” he squeezed his brother’s hand. It hurted Johnny when Donghyuck just answered him with a small smile.

***

        Donghyuck woke up really early the next day. Johnny managed to convince him to sleep over at his house. And Donghyuck always had difficulty to settle in a new place. He quickly took a bath and change into new clothes that Johnny had prepared for him. It seemed that his hyung had planned to have him sleep over from beginning.

        Slowly he opened the door of the room where he had stayed in. It was next to Johnny’s. His brother’s door was still closed, meaning he hasn’t woken up yet. Donghyuck looked around as he walked toward the stairs to the first floor. From his room he could see a beautiful garden behind the house and he wanted to go there.

        The house was really beautiful and luxurious. The kind that he only saw on movies. When he arrived at the living room, Donghyuck stopped to observe the large family picture on the wall. The picture looked so perfect. Father, mother and their son. He wondered where he would fit on that picture.

        Donghyuck heard a footstep from behind. He turned around quickly and came face to face with the same face from the picture. There, in front of him was his father. Seo Donghyeon.

        Donghyuck was taken aback when his father asked him with a cold voice, “Who gave you permission to come here?”

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck never thought that the always smiling young man could put such a cold face.  
> Jinho looked like he wanted to punch Jeno. But then he changed his mind and turned around, leaving both of them alone.  
> Jeno turned to his friend and saw the younger’s pale face.  
> “Hey, Hyuckie, it’s okay. I promise,” said Jeno while pulling the younger into side hug to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed.. will update the beta-ed vers when it's ready...  
> enjoy^^  
> thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos... you all make me really happy :D

       Donghyuck was loss of words. Before him was his real father in the flesh, but the cold eyes that he set on Donghyuck made him shivered in fear.

       “I.... Youngho-hyung invited me....”

       “You shouldn’t be here,” Donghyeon said coldly, “It isn’t the right place for you.”

       It’s hurt so much to hear such words came out from his own father’s mouth. Donghyuck looked downward because he didn’t know how to respond his father.

       “It’s not that I hate you,” Donghyeon added, “But your existence is inconvenient to this family.”

       Donghyuck still gave no answer to that statement.

       “Your mother was precious person to me, I admit that. And I cherish what I had with her back then. But now I have my wife and Youngho. They are the most important people in my life. I can’t let anything hurt them again, including you.”

       “I never want to hurt Youngho-hyung nor Yuri-ssi,” Donghyuck defended himself. It's felt wrong when his father accused him like that.

       “Maybe you don’t mean to, but still, it won’t change the fact that you’re able to,” answered Donghyeon, “Although you are my son, I can’t give my family name to you. Giving you the Seo name means that I will threaten Johnny’s position as my only heir in public eyes. I can give you everything else though. Money, house, car, you name it and I’ll give it to you. As long as you stay away from my family.”

       Donghyuck’s eyes hardened, “I won’t ask anything from you, so don’t worry about that.”

***

       When Donghyeon set his eyes on Donghyuck, he knew for sure that Donghyuck was his son. He looked like the perfect blend between him and Mi Ja. A son that once he dreamt to have with Mi Ja.

       Saying hurtful things to his own son was painful for himself. But Donghyeon had to do that. He wouldn’t repeat the same mistake by betraying his wife and Johnny again. Admitting Donghyuck as his son would only hurt them in the future.

       “Money isn’t a problem for me,” Donghyeon said when his son told him he won’t ask anything.

       “I don’t need your money. I survive, don’t I? Even without you in my life,” Donghyuck answered.

       Donghyeon clenched his fist. He could see the hatred in his son’s eyes. And it's hurt. He never meant to put such an expression on his son.

       “If you said so,” Donghyeon said instead.

       “Dad? Hyuckie?”

       Donghyeon turned around as he heard Youngho’s voice.

       “Good morning, Youngho,” Donghyeon greeted his son. His eldest looked at him and Donghyuck carefully.

       Johnny could feel the tension in the air. His brother looked so angry and sad at the same time. So Johnny approached him.

       “Hyuckie? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

       “Everything’s fine, Hyung. It’d better if I leave now, Hyung,” Donghyuck looked at his hyung pleadingly.

       Johnny grabbed Donghyuck’s hand, “Why do you want to leave now? You promised to spend today with me, Hyuckie.”

       Donghyuck shook his head, “I really have to go now, Hyung.” He squeezed his hyung’s hand slightly before releasing it and bowed to his father.

       Donghyuck took his backpack and leave the house. His head was in a mess. He needed time alone. He never thought his father would treat him like that. Back then, he never curious about his father, because he didn’t want to make his mother sad. But when he met Johnny and his hyung sometimes told him about their father, he became curious about the man.

       Turned out he was different from what Johnny told him. His cruel words made Donghyuck wished he never met him at all.

***

       “What did you say to him?” Johnny asked his father accusingly.

       “I just told him that he didn’t have a place in this family,” Donghyeon answered with an even voice.

       “Why the heck did you do that?!”               

       “Watch your words, Youngho!”

       “He is your son for God’s sake! How many times should I repeat that?! He is our family!”

       “He isn’t a Seo and won’t ever be.”

       “How could you do that to your own son?” Johnny couldn’t contain his anger, “Mom accepts him already, why can you do the same?”

       Donghyeon didn’t answer that.

       “I never thought you can be this cruel, Dad,” Johnny said in defeat. He left his father alone. He needed to check on Donghyuck later. But for now, he knew he had to leave his brother alone.

***

       Donghyuck heard knocks on his door later that night. Just as he thought, it was his brother.

       “Come in, Hyung,” Donghyuck said. Johnny gave him a hesitant smile as he entered the house.

       “Have you had dinner, Hyuck-ah?”

       “Not yet, Hyung.”

       “The guys are going to have dinner together now, we should join them.”

       “But, Hyung...”

       “Please, Hyuckie?”

       Donghyuck sighed but then nodded in agreement. He hadn’t met his hyung’s friends after Johnny told them the truth about him. He was slightly afraid by their reaction. He was worried if they would react the same as his father.

       But Johnny looked at him pleadingly, and he couldn’t refuse that. So he agreed. They left after he changed his clothes. Johnny took him to another luxurious restaurant. And once again he felt out of place.

       He walked behind Johnny. He was hesitated to enter the private room where the waiter led them to.

       “Come on,” Johnny sent his brother reassuring smile. Donghyuck nodded, and followed after his hyung.

       The chatter stopped when they entered. Donghyuck stood there nervously. But then Jaehyun smiled at him as he waved at him and gestured to the empty seats next to him

       “How are you, Hyuckie? It’s been a while,” Jaehyun greeted him.

       “I’m fine, Hyung. Just really busy lately,” he answered.

       “No matter how busy you are, you have to take care of yourself, right, Hyuck-ah?” Kun smiled warmly at the younger.

       “I will, Hyung, don’t worry.” And just like that the chatter continued. Donghyuck was relieved. His hyung’s friends still treated him the same and it made him happy.

***

       “Are you okay, Hyuckie?” Jeno asked him when he found Donghyuck alone in the restaurant’s balcony after the younger left to the bathroom, “You look distracted  tonight.”

       “I’m fine,” Donghyuck answered as he looked downward, “It’s just I...”

       “I think I know what’s bothering you,” Jeno said, “Were you worried about us knowing your relationship Johnny-hyung?”

       Donghyuck nodded after few seconds of silence.

       “You don’t need to worry, Hyuckie. The others have nothings against it. We care about you whether you are Johnny-hyung’s half brother or not.”

       “Thank you, Jeno. I’m glad to hear that.”

       “What an interesting story it is,” suddenly a foreign voice disturbed them.

       There, before them, was a handsome man with a smirk on his face, “I never thought that the rumour is true.”

       Jeno straightened his body as he faced the man, “What are you talking about, Jinho?”

       “People have been talking about a newcomer on your group. He must have something special so that he can join your groups despite being no one,” Jinho laughed slightly, “Johnny’s half brother, you said? How interesting it is. An illegitimate child of Seo would make a really good headline, don’t you think?”

       Donghyuck’s heart clenched in fear. It couldn’t be happened. No one supposed to know about his relationship with Johnny. He was trembling slightly. He didn’t want to create trouble for Johnny.

       “Do you think such a headline would make it into the news?” Jeno answered coldly. “Your family is nothing compared to Seo grup or any of our family groups. That news won’t go anywhere if they didn’t let it.”

       “How dare you called my family nothing?!” Jinho hissed in anger.

       “It’s true though, try to say anything and let’s see what will happen to your family,” Jeno threatened.

       Donghyuck never thought that the always smiling young man could put such a cold face.

       Jinho looked like he wanted to punch Jeno. But then he changed his mind and turned around, leaving both of them alone.

       Jeno turned to his friend and saw the younger’s pale face.

       “Hey, Hyuckie, it’s okay. I promise,” said Jeno while pulling the younger into side hug to calm him down.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you believe me, Hyuck-ah? My mother and I really care about you. And I believe deep inside, Dad cares too.”  
> “Your father hates me, Hyung.”  
> “Our father doesn’t hate you, he just need a time,” Johnny said reassuringly. Donghyuck didn’t seem to believe him but said nothing. “If anything happened, tell me. I’ll take care of everything, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hy.. I'm back!  
> Finally I have a time to update this fic... I was swarmed by works these few months...  
> I hope you enjoy the update..  
> thanks for reading and leaving kudos (:  
> (this chapter is unbeta-ed, so sorry for the mistakes)

        “Hey, Johnny,” called one of Johnny’s teammate as they took a break, “Is it true that your father has another son?”

        “The fuck are you talking about?!” Johnny asked angrily.

        “Well, no need to hide it, it's a hot news in our circle, you know?” his teammate laughed slightly, “I never think that your father is the type that would have an affair, though.”

        Johnny’s mind was in a mess after his friend left. They knew about Donghyuck? Shit, this was what he wanted to avoid. If the people in their circle knew about Donghyuck, they would use it to their advantage, although he doubted that they would confront the Seo directly. Their powers still below the Seo’s. Beside, his friends’ families would definitely support the Seo family.

        “Hey, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked Johnny.

        “Jaehyun,” Johnny turned to Jaehyun abruptly, “Dongmin just said that they knew about Donghyuck.”

        “Wait,” Jaehyun tried to calm Johnny down. “I don’t understand what you’re saying. How could they know about Donghyuck?”

        Johnny shook his head. He looked so lost.

        Jaehyun quickly sent the text to their group chat, asking whether any of them heard something about Donghyuck from people around them.

        Most of them said no, but then Jeno called Jaehyun.

        “Jeno-yah,” Jaehyun greeted his brother, “What is it?”

        Johnny couldn’t hear Jeno's answer. But from Jaehyun’s changing expression, Johnny realized that something must’ve happened.

        “Okay... I understand... Yes, I’m with Johnny right now... See you later.”

        “What’s happened?” Johnny quickly asked.

        “Lee Jinho heard about Donghyuck when Jeno and him talked last night.”

        “What?!” Johnny was shocked. He remembered after dinner his brother looked distracted. But he thought it was because of their father. Donghyuck didn’t say anything about Jinho.

        Honestly, Johnny didn’t care if people knew about Donghyuck, he was just worried about Donghyuck. He was afraid that his brother would be uncomfortable if the people knew about his status.

        “I have to go,” Johnny said, “I have to meet Donghyuck.”

        Jaehyun nodded then added, “Jeno said sorry.”

        Johnny shook his head, “Tell him it’s okay, it’s not his fault. It bounds to happen sooner or later.”

        Johnny drove toward Taeil’s cafe. He knew his brother had a shift today. Once he arrived, he was hesitated to enter the cafe. He couldn’t ask Donghyuck here. This place was Donghyuck’s space that he didn’t want to disrupt. Donghyuck’s friends still didn’t knew about his real relationship with Donghyuck.

        Johnny leaned his head on the steering wheel with closed eyes. He would wait until Donghyuck’s shift over. He didn’t know how long the time has passed when a knock startled him. He rolled down the window and found Donghyuck looked at him worriedly.

        “Hyung? What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked.

        “Umm... I want to talk to you,” Johnny answered.

        “Why don’t you come inside? Yuta-hyung said you’ve been here for a while.”

       Johnny shook his head, “It’s okay. I’ll wait for you here.”

        “Are you okay, Hyung?”

        “Yeah, don’t worry. Get me when your shift’s over, okay?”

        Donghyuck nodded hesitantly but didn’t push further.

***

        Johnny brought Donghyuck to his mother’s favourite park. The younger raised his brows but said nothing as he followed his brother.

        “Hyuck-ah.. “

        “Yes, Hyung?”

        “Why didn’t you say anything about Jinho last night?”

        Donghyuck was startled by Johnny’s question. He was silent for a minute before answering, “Because I’m afraid that you’d be angry, Hyung.”

        “Why would I?”

        “Your friend found out about me,” Donghyuck answered with small voice, “I don’t want to bring a shame to your family, Hyung.”

        “Hyuck-ah,” Johnny looked straight at his brother’s eyes, “Listen to me, I’m not ashamed about you, ever.”

        “If people know, it’d put you and your mother in difficult position, Hyung, just like your father said.”

        “Our father,” Johnny corrected, “And I don’t care, you know. People can talk all they want and I won’t care.”

        Donghyuck looked away. Johnny could see the fear in his face clearly.

         “Hyuck-ah, my mother and I know what would happen when we found out about you. We’ve been ready for anything that might be happen later when we invited you into our lives.”

        “But . . .”

        “Don’t you believe me, Hyuck-ah? My mother and I really care about you. And I believe deep inside, Dad cares too.”

        “Your father hates me, Hyung.”

        “Our father doesn’t hate you, he just need a time,” Johnny said reassuringly. Donghyuck didn’t seem to believe him but said nothing. “If anything happened, tell me. I’ll take care of everything, okay?”

        Donghyuck just nodded in silence.

***

        “ _Youngho...”_

        “Hey, Mom.”

_“I’ve heard about what’s happened there. Is Donghyuck okay?”_

        “Yeah, Mom, I’ve talked to him. He’s afraid, but I promised him everything will be alright.”

        “ _That’s right, Youngho. Don’t worry, our PR departement and lawyers would make sure that nothing leaks to the media.”_

        “Thank you, Mom.”

_“No need to thank me, Youngho-yah. Donghyuck is our family.”_

        “Mom...”

        “ _I have to go now, Youngho. I have a meeting in a half of hour. Tell Donghyuck we’ll have dinner together once I arrive back in Korea, okay?”_

        “Yes, Mom. Love you.”

        “ _Love you, too, baby. Take care.”_

        Once again Johnny was grateful to have a mother like Yuri. Not everyone could be that understanding like her.

***

        “Are you deaf or something!? I’ve asked for an iced coffee not a hot one!” a man in mid twenties snarled to the teenager in front him.

        “I’m sorry sir... but I remember that you asked for a cup of hot coffee,” the teenager answered in small voice.       

        “So you said that I’m lying, huh!?”

        “I don’t mean to,” the teenager shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’ll get you the ice coffee.”

        “What kind of cafe has a stupid waiter like you,” the man grumbled.

        “Excuse me, Sir,” Donghyuck called, “But it’s better if you leave now. Our cafe doesn’t tolerate any disrespect behaviour toward our employees.”

        “The heck are you talking about? Your waiter’s the one at fault and you asked me to leave!?”

        “We’re sorry if our employee made a mistake. But you acted so rudely to him and we don’t appreciate that. With all due respect, Sir, please leave,” Donghyuck said calmly.

        The man’s face reddened in anger. He pushed Donghyuck as he left his seat. Donghyuck lost his balance and hit the table behind him. Quickly, the teenager helped Donghyuck that fell because of the impact.

        “Hyung! Are you okay?”

        “I’m okay, Jisung-ah, don’t worry.”

        Donghyuck was grateful that it was late so there weren’t many people in the cafe. He bowed in apology toward the few people there.

        “Hyuck-ah, what’s going on?” Ten that heard the commotion asked once Donghyuck entered the kitchen followed by Jisung.

        “It’s my fault,” Jisung said. He sounded close to tears. “I’m sorry, Hyung.”

        “It’s okay, Jisung-ah,” Donghyuck tried to calm the younger. Then he turned to Ten, “There was a rude customer, so I asked him to leave.”

        “What’s happened?” Ten asked in alarm.

        “The man pushed Donghyuck-hyung until he fell and hit the table,” Jisung answered.

        “What?! Are you hurt, Hyuckie? Let me check it.”

        Ten pulled Donghyuck to sit then lifted his shirt to check. The skin on his waist was red and showed the sign of upcoming bruise.

        “Is it hurt, Hyuckie?” Ten touched the tender skin. The younger grimaced slightly but shook his head.

        “You stay here,” Ten ordered Donghyuck then turned to Jisung, “You get back to the front.”

        Jisung obeyed and left. Ten took some salve from the first aid box and spread it on Donghyuck’s reddened skin.

        “You can leave first, Hyuckie,” Ten said, “I’ll close the cafe with Jisung later.”

        “Just the both of you? No, I’m staying,” Donghyuck refused.

        “Yuta will come to help, don’t worry. Just go home.”

        Donghyuck knew there’s no way to deny Ten. So he changed his uniform and left the cafe after saying goodbye to his friends.

        His waist was throbbing, it’d be a nasty bruise tomorrow. He waited for the bus with few other people when it’s started raining. Donghyuck was drenched when he arrived at his apartement. He didn’t brought umbrella so he run through the heavy rain.

        He was cold, tired, and aching at the same time, so he quickly took a bath. The hot water helped him elevated some tiredness. He got a light headache and just wanted to sleep. But unfortunately he had a paper due tomorrow. He sighed for the nth time and forced himself to finish his assignment.

***

        Donghyuck couldn’t be more grateful that today he didn’t have to work. He has just finished his class and he was tired beyond believe. He massaged his temple to lessen his headache.

        Donghyuck was startled when his phone rang. Johnny’s ID flashed on the screen.

        “Hy, Hyung.”

_"Hyuckie, where are you?”_

        “I’m on my university, Hyung. Just finished my class.”

_“Me too, I’ll pick you up, wait for me, okay.”_

        “Yes, Hyung.”

        Thanks God he didn’t need to take the bus. He was shivering and his headache was killing him.

        It didn’t take long for Johnny to come. The older frowned when he saw the younger’s face.

        “Hyuck-ah, are you sick?” Johnny asked he took in his brother’s pale complexion. He reached up to touch his forehead. “You got a fever.”

        “I was caught on the rain yesterday, Hyung.”

        “Let’s go to the doctor,” Johnny said. He put his arm around the younger and guided him toward the car.

        “Put on your seatbelt,” said Johnny, “Next time you stuck on the rain, find a shelter and call me, Hyuck-ah, I'll pick you up.”

        “Okay, Hyung,” answered the younger. His eyes closed once Johnny started the engine. He didn’t fight the sleep that pulled him in, completely missed the worried glances that Johnny gave him.


End file.
